It Must Be You
by auntkia
Summary: Bosco meets and falls for his opposite. (certain things are objectionable to those under 15.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Five-five David, shots fired at 241 Kensington, please respond."  
  
"Ten-Four central, 241 Kensington," Officer Faith Yokas responded, flipping on the lights. "241 Kensington? Isn't that a church?"  
  
"Got me," her partner, Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli replied. He was tired. And now he was annoyed. They'd just put in a double shift; seemed there was a virus going around and everyone but he and Yokas was lucky enough to get it.  
  
Faith shook her head at Bosco. He was as bad as her kids when they didn't get their way. He'd been whining all week about the extra hours they'd had to put in.  
  
Arriving, they found 241 Kensington was indeed a church. The EMT had already arrived and Doc and Carlos were routinely checking some of the elderly in the congregation.  
  
The shots had obviously interrupted an early morning service. The church was too crowded for anything else.  
  
"Officers."  
  
They were approached by a man in his early fifties who had been sitting with those being checked by the paramedics.  
  
"What happened, sir?" Faith took charge of the conversation before Bosco could open his mouth and offend the congregation with his insensitivity.  
  
"I'm not sure. You see -" he began.  
  
"You're not sure?" Bosco interrupted rudely. "Then what are we doin' talkin' to you?"  
  
"Bosco!" Faith snapped, giving him a look that told him to mind his manners. To the man before her, she prompted, "Go ahead, Sir."  
  
"Pastor," he corrected.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Faith wasn't sure if he was telling her that his name was Mr. Pastor or he was the pastor.  
  
"Pastor Thomas Howell. Anyway, we had just finished praise time and were getting ready for Miss Sophie when three young boys came running through, up the aisle and grabbed the collection box and ran out the back."  
  
"Did you get a look at the boys?" Faith asked, making notes.  
  
"Not really. Miss Sophie probably got a better look at them; she was pushed when they were running out."  
  
"Shots were fired?" Faith confirmed.  
  
The man nodded, pointing to some broken windows and other structural damage. "It seems the guns were only fired to frighten us; they were never pointed at anyone."  
  
Faith made a few more notes. "This Miss Sophie? You said she might have gotten a better look at the boys? Can we speak to her?"  
  
The pastor turned a headed for the stairs, explaining, "Miss Sophie went down to the children's classes right after it happened. She has a way with music which works wonders on upset children."  
  
Bosco followed Faith and the man downstairs where he was met with the sound of children singing.  
  
"-Sing a simple song of love, when I sing a simple song of truth, when I sing a simple song and my heart breaks in two, it's for you, it's for you -"  
  
"If you'll wait here, I'll send Miss Sophie in; we would prefer the children not see the police were called unless necessary. Their parents are waiting upstairs to see if their assistance was needed anywhere." The pastor showed them to an empty room decorated with pictures obviously colored by the children of the church.  
  
"Leave it to a bunch of church freaks to blow a minor disturbance out of proportion." Bosco whined, roaming about the room. "Miss Sophie is probably a deaf and blind eighty year old -"  
  
"Bosco, be a little sensitive - their service was interrupted by a robbery and gunfire." Faith took a chair, patiently waiting for Miss Sophie.  
  
"I just want to get out of here. Religion is for the weak," he said, looking at the pictures on the wall. "And what's with the fruit with faces here?"  
  
"Bosco, have some respect!" Faith ordered.  
  
"That would be Dave," a voice floated into the room, slightly Southern accented, drawing their attention. "as in Dave and the Giant Pickle. And the one next to it is Larry the Cucumber and Bob the Tomato. Veggietales."  
  
The officers turned to face a young woman moving into the room. "Pastor Thomas said you may have some questions for me?"  
  
Bosco found his voice. "You're Miss Sophie?"  
  
The young woman smiled, clearly enjoying Bosco's shock. "Sophia Wells. Everyone calls me Miss Sophie. I'd like to think it's not because of my accent."  
  
Faith stepped forward. It was clear from the way he was staring at her, Bosco had left what little bit of intelligence that resided in his brain in the car. "Mrs. Wells -"  
  
"Ms. and please call me Sophie." She took a step forward and pointed behind Faith at the rocking chair. "Do you mind if I sit?"  
  
It suddenly seemed to dawn on Bosco that the lovely young woman he was gaping at was also pregnant - and very different from any woman he ever met. There was an air -a quality - no, an openness - about her that drew him. As he watched her slowly begin to lower herself, he stepped forward to offer his hand for balance and hold the rocking chair steady.  
  
Faith watched her partner's actions and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Bosco was many things but a gentleman? Not likely. "Sophie, did you happen to get a look at the boys? Pastor Thomas said you might have."  
  
Sophie set the chair to rocking as she spoke. "I would say 9-10 years old, maybe younger, about my height, maybe a little taller. I didn't get a clear view of their faces; they had already pushed me by then and I was bracing myself for the fall. One of them did have a baseball hat on though - black with white letters."  
  
Faith paused in her note taking, glancing at Bosco, who had stepped back from the young woman but still stared intently at her. "Do you know what was written on the hat?"  
  
Sophie's gaze fell to the floor and her cheeks burning in embarrassment.  
  
"Ma'am?" Faith prompted.  
  
Sophie's gaze remained locked on the floor as she whispered the lewd expletive.  
  
Bosco and Faith exchanged glances. She was embarrassed over that? That was nothing compared to what they heard on the street. Where was this woman from?  
  
"Anyway, after they ran out, I came down to be with the children," she was saying.  
  
"And were you checked out by the paramedics?" Faith asked referring to her fall.  
  
Sophie waved away the question. "We're fine."  
  
Bosco finally found his voice again. "But were you checked out?"  
  
Smoothing her dress over her stomach, Sophie answered, "No, there isn't a need. I'm -"  
  
Taking her hand, Bosco helped her to her feet. "Let's go back upstairs and Doc can check you out."  
  
"Doc?" Sophie questioned, glancing at Faith. She was a little embarrassed at the attention the officer was giving her.  
  
"The paramedic," Faith explained as Bosco led her by, Faith bringing up the rear.  
  
Reaching the foyer, they discovered Doc and Carlos had taken one of the elderly women, complaining of chest pain to the hospital.  
  
"That would be Mrs. Grayson. She's always having chest pain but I've never seen anyone healthier in my life," Sophie commented.  
  
"Then we'll take you to the hospital," Bosco decided turning the conversation back to Sophie.  
  
"Really, that's not necessary," Sophie protested yet again. "Officer Yokas, please tell him I'm fine."  
  
Faith took Bosco's side. "Actually, I think you need to get checked out. Do we need to call anyone?"  
  
They weren't going to let it go. Giving in, Sophie shook her head. "No."  
  
"The father?"  
  
"There's no one," Sophie stated settling the issue by picking up her bag and heading toward the door, leaving the officers to follow.  
  
Outside, Faith watched the interaction between Sophie and Bosco with barely contained amusement. Bosco was warning Sophie to watch her step on the stairs, then as Sophie was getting in the back of the squad, Bosco warned, "Watch your head."  
  
Sophie leaned out. "Officer, I'm pregnant, not blind."  
  
Knowing his partner had heard the remark, Bosco refused to meet her gaze as they got in the car.  
  
At the hospital, Bosco paced the waiting room until Faith, who'd been trying to complete some paperwork, commanded him to sit down.  
  
"What is it with you?" She asked as he took the seat next to her.  
  
"Nothin'," he mumbled. "Just wonderin' what's taken so long."  
  
"You got somethin' better to do? Personally, I'd rather be waitin' for her to get checked then chasin' down some -" she broke off as Bosco suddenly stood.  
  
"I'm fine," Sophie announced, approaching them. "Just need to stay off my feet the rest of the day."  
  
Sophia resisted adding 'I told you so' as she lead the way from the emergency room. They're only doing their job, Sophie reminded herself. She reached for the handle on the car door but the young officer leapt to open it for her. He seemed to be a little embarrassed at his action and remained silent as she got in.  
  
Giving her address, Sophie leaned back. She couldn't remember the last time she been pampered. Okay, riding around in the back of a police car was not exactly a day at the spa and she would have some explaining to do to her neighbors, but she supposed it was the attention she was getting from Officer Yokas and her partner, whatever his name is, that made her feel a bit special.  
  
She almost fell asleep on the way home. Almost but not quite. Stopping in front of her building, Sophie prayed her neighbors happened to be out. She really wasn't up to being questioned about why she was riding around in a police car. The young officer, what's-his-name, opened her door and waited for her to get out.  
  
Oh, now he wasn't going to help! Sophie thought. Getting in cars was no problem gravity took care of that; it was the getting out that she had trouble with.  
  
"Bosco," Faith had come around the car and stood facing her partner. "you could help her out."  
  
He maintained his position behind the open car door. "Yokas, the last time I tried to help, I got my head bit off."  
  
The guy was an idiot. Faith shook her head and held out her hand to help Sophie. "Sophie, you'll have to excuse my partner."  
  
Sophie managed to get out of the car with a tiny bit of grace. "It's fine. I wasn't exactly polite earlier but I do appreciate all you've done for me."  
  
Faith glanced at Bosco, who had the sense to look a bit ashamed of himself. "Your welcome, Sophie. Let us know if you remember anything more."  
  
Sophie fished in her bag for her keys. Turning to Bosco, who was leaning against the car, arms folded over his chest, ankles crossed, looking as bored as he possibly could, she studied him silently.  
  
Bosco tried to ignore her; tried to show she didn't intrigue him in the least. Tried to ignore those eyes, not quite a brown or a green but a mix of the two, in which he wanted to drown himself. And it was working for all of the ten seconds he could stand for her to study him with those eyes, head tilted to the side. "What?"  
  
She smiled, her eyes twinkling, and stepped forward, holding out her hand. "I'm Sophie Wells."  
  
Bosco glanced at her hand and then back at her face. What was she doing? Did he not introduce himself earlier? He couldn't remember. He took her hand. "Bosco."  
  
An eyebrow arched over her left eye. "Bosco?"  
  
"Boscorelli," he amended quickly. "Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
Once again her eyes pierced his. He felt as if she had effectively blocked out everything but the two of them in that gaze and he was the center of her world at the moment. A woman's eyes were not the first things he noticed about a woman - ever - but with this one it was mesmerizing. What was the deal with this woman?  
  
She glanced at their hands, still touching, and he felt her thumb move softly against the back on his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Officer Maurice Bosorelli."  
  
The intimacy that seemed to run between them was broken by the sound of a siren nearby.  
  
He moved to open the door just as Faith rolled down the window to get his attention.  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you, too," he stammered as he pulled the door closed behind him.  
  
Sophie stepped back as she watched the car leave the curb. Interesting man, she thought as she let herself in the building. The baby moved then reminding her she wasn't alone. "Yes, I know," she said softly, placing a hand over the spot where the fluttering was. "I don't think I have to worry about seeing him again."  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"I just keep thinkin' about this girl. So I just thought, maybe, - if I - like, you know took her out, then I would figure out why I keep thinkin' about her," he finished, studying his partner's face for her reaction. He had hesitantly approached Faith about taking Sophie out thinking she would steer him in the right direction.  
  
Faith stared in shock. "Bos, she's pregnant!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I know that!"  
  
"But do you know what that means? Bos, you don't play with this girl, don't you be expecting to sleep with her."  
  
"I'm not! I just can't get her out of my head - what?" he broke off to find his partner grinning at him.  
  
"You like her."  
  
"What? No, I -"  
  
"Yes, you do. She's different. You can tell that right off. You like her."  
  
"Faith, she's pregnant. I can't like her," he stated as if that explained everything.  
  
"So what? Fred always told me I was more beautiful when I was pregnant. Of course, I never believed him but, hey, that was me. Besides, she is pretty cute." Just to pick his nerves, she added. "So I don't blame you for liking her."  
  
"Will you stop sayin' that! I don't like her. She's just different."  
  
Sobering, Faith went on. She knew a good thing when she saw it. " Bos, go out with her. Just remember this girl is like crystal right now. You treat her very carefully."  
  
Silently, Bosco nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Bosco quietly stood at the door, shifting his weight nervously. What ever had possessed him to come in the building? He could have caught her as she was leaving.  
  
Not if she left by a different door, a voice taunted.  
  
"Bosco, isn't it?" Sophie stood before him, her bag tossed over her shoulder, smiling; looking as if she encountered him in a church all the time.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
Some children ran through earning them sharp looks from parents silently reminding that running in church is not allowed. Sophie smiled and waved as if she were included in a conspiracy with the kids before turning her attention back to Bosco.  
  
He watched her interaction with the children and tried to find the right words before opening his big mouth. It's those eyes, he thought. They're gonna do me in.  
  
Heavens, Sophie thought. The man even looked good in jeans and a t-shirt. What had brought him back to the church? Religion is for the weak, he'd said and even though Sophie felt differently, she wouldn't say anything to him about it. Words were more powerful than actions sometimes, she knew. She'd been surprised when she'd seen the young officer standing by the doors looking as if he would be struck by lightening if he even touched anything, refusing to meet anyone's gaze as they left. She tried again. "Can I help you?  
  
More fidgeting. "Yes. No. That is," What was wrong with him? Was he that intimidated by this woman? "I was just wondering if you'd like to have a drink sometime?"  
  
Sophia's surprise shown clearly. "You do realize I'm pregnant, don't you?"  
  
Bosco resisted the urge to roll his eyes and throw up his arms in exaggeration. Why did everyone think it was necessary to point out her condition? He could see it for himself. Calmly, he replied, " Yes."  
  
"Therefore, you would understand if I turned you down?"  
  
Of course she wasn't drinking. He felt utterly foolish and turned to leave. Make as quick an exit as possible. It was stupid of him to think of asking her out to begin with. What had he been thinking?  
  
"But it is time for lunch," she softly suggested. "That is, if you'd like to join me?"  
  
He paused in his hurried retreat and turned back to face her. She was asking him to lunch? She wasn't turning him down? It was something. "Sure."  
  
She suggested a little Italian place within walking distance of her apartment and led the way from the church.  
  
Over plates of steaming pasta, Bosco discovered what it was to talk to a woman, not try to pick her up. He discovered that Sophie was from the Midwest, the heart of the Bible belt, as she put it; she worked as a legal assistant in one of the many law firms in the city. She had a passion for the arts, reading was at the top of the list closely followed by music. She asked about his work, which he managed to describe in one word: interesting. He talked a little of Faith and her family; barely mentioning his own and definitely avoided talking of his past history with the fairer sex. Listening to her soft accent, so different to him, he just enjoyed being in her company whether they were talking or just watching the time pass. It was, he knew, one of the few times he found himself content with life.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"What are we doin'?" Faith asked as the car slowed to a stop.  
  
"I gotta check on somethin'." Bosco was out of the squad car before she could ask anything more. "Be right back."  
  
Faith watched him disappear into the office building. What was he doing?  
  
Bosco looked around the office, waiting for Sophie. Where was she? He tried to ignore the glances the receptionist kept giving him. Nosy biddy.  
  
"Hey."  
  
That seemed to be her personal greeting. To him, 'hey' was something he yelled to a suspect on the street. "Hi."  
  
"Everything okay?" She put the file she was holding on the desk and moved closer to him. Mercy, the man looked good whatever he wore. Whoa, she warned herself. Don't read too much into this. Sensing his unease, she added, "I was just going for a little air. Care to join me?"  
  
Holding open the door for her to pass, Bosco glanced back at the receptionist just in time to see her avert her gaze. Nosy biddy.  
  
"What's going on?" Sophie asked again as they waited for the elevator.  
  
"Nothin', I just thought I'd drop in on a break. See how you're doin'." He folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Sophie smiled at his defensive stance; she was becoming well acquainted with his body language in the weeks they had spent time together, mostly on walks or over food. Right now, he was trying very hard not to show how nervous he was in the semi-formal atmosphere of the office. He obviously preferred to be out on the street.  
  
The elevator doors opened and they crowded into the compartment. Sophie was aware of his presence at her back, especially after he put his hand to the small of her back when the sudden decent threw her slightly off balance. He kept it there even after she regained her balance.  
  
Once outside, Sophie tried once again. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Bosco nodded, slightly relaxed at getting out of the office building. "Yeah. I just wanted to make sure it was still okay for me to come by after my shift. That is if you're up to it. If not, then - "  
  
Sophie hastened to reassure him. "I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you to come."  
  
"Well, I just didn't want you staying up, you know, if you need to rest." Bosco glanced over at the squad to find Faith watching them intently.  
  
"Believe me, this baby starts fussing about eleven and doesn't let me get much sleep. It's fine for you to drop by."  
  
"Bosco!" Faith yelled from the car. "We gotta go!"  
  
Bosco waved in acknowledgement. "Well, I -"  
  
"Bosco! Now! Let's go!"  
  
Sophie jerked her head in the direction of the car. "Go on. I'll see you when you get off."  
  
Running for the car, Bosco thought he heard her call after him, "Be careful!"  
  
"You want to tell me what that was about?" Faith asked an hour later after the suspects they had apprehended were brought in.  
  
"What?" Bosco knew very well 'what.'  
  
"You and the little mother. What's goin' on there?"  
  
"Her name is Sophie and we're just friends."  
  
"Yeah and I'm June Cleaver. C'mon Bos, what's the deal? Are you embarrassed?"  
  
"I'm not embarrassed. It's just what I said. She's just a friend."  
  
Faith snorted. "You don't have women friends."  
  
"I got you," he shot back.  
  
"I'm your partner." Although she didn't voice it, that both knew they were friends as well as partners. "Are you going to enlighten me?"  
  
Knowing Faith wasn't going to let the matter drop, he relented. "I'm going over to her place after my shift tonight. I wanted to make sure she was still up for it."  
  
"And?" Faith pressed.  
  
"What? Aw, you don't believe that I can be friends with this woman, do you?"  
  
"Look Bos, you just surprise me, that's all. I thought you'd take her to dinner and you'd move on." Faith explained.  
  
I thought so too, Bosco thought. Only it turns out I want to see her more, not less.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Did I wake you?" Bosco was quick to ask when the door opened. It was the first time he'd been inside her apartment and he was slightly nervous. He felt he was being given a special privilege to see something of hers that was so personal. They had been growing closer, more comfortable with each other over the past weeks since their first lunch and he was a little afraid of messing things up with her.  
  
Putting her hand over her stomach, Sophie replied. "Are you kidding? We're just getting started."  
  
He dropped his bag beside the door and followed her to the cozy living room. "Restless?"  
  
Sophie tried not to be sarcastic. "Restless? Restless is at least letting mom get some sleep. Feel this."  
  
She grabbed his hand, holding it to her stomach with both of hers.  
  
Bosco grinned at the constant fluttering he felt under his hand. He had never felt a baby move during pregnancy. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Sophie gaped at him a moment before answering. "Not really. Just startles me sometimes, especially at first. Haven't you ever felt a baby move?"  
  
He shook his head in response. Sophie dropped his hand and stepped back, breaking the contact. "I'm sorry. I just assumed -well - the way you are with me - I just assumed you knew how to handle pregnant women."  
  
"No, you're my first."  
  
"Should I be flattered?" Sophie didn't expect an answer and moved to the kitchen. "Would you like something?"  
  
Bosco followed her, taking the offered soft drink she handed him and waited for her to take some vitamins before following her back to the living room.  
  
Making himself comfortable on the sofa, Bosco watched Sophie glance at the space next to him or the rocking chair across from him. "What?"  
  
"I'm just trying to decide where to sit. I'm afraid if I sit on the sofa, I'll never get up."  
  
"I'll be here." Taking her hand, Bosco led her to the sofa and helped her lower herself down before taking his place next to her.  
  
"Tell me about your day." She said as he sat next to her.  
  
So it began between them. This friendship in which he found himself. He would meet her in the park near her office for lunch. Drop in on her shortly after beginning his shift and then see her when he was done. He discovered she sang at church but refused to sing when he asked to hear her, saying he would have to attend a service with her if he wanted to hear her sing; she held two college degrees, one in English literature, was widely read and took joy in reading certain quotes of her favorite books to him. Privately, he wondered what she was doing wasting her time with him. In short, he found her fascinating. She was so different from the other women he encountered in the city. He assumed it was because of where she was from. He'd always heard things were done different the further west one got from the east coast. She never mentioned the baby's father. He had asked one time and she had had such a guarded, pained look on her face that Bosco immediately changed the subject, sensing the father was long gone. One night, he arrived to find her pouring over information on Lamaze classes.  
  
"Oh, it's just something my doctor suggested I look into but - " she broke off wrinkling up her nose and shaking her head.  
  
"Why not?" Bosco asked as she lowered herself next to him.  
  
"I don't have a partner for one and I'm a little skeptical as to how well it really works."  
  
Bosco rested his hand on top of hers, which were folded over her stomach. "What if I'm your partner?"  
  
Sophie blinked at him, not sure if she heard correctly. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Well, I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this and -"  
  
"Sophie," he interrupted. "I'm a cop. I pretty much do what I want."  
  
She laughed at the remark - mainly because it was true and she knew it - at least for him. "Only if you're sure you want to do this."  
  
"Just tell me when and where."  
  
'You did what?"  
  
Bosco inwardly cringed. He hated when Faith did that. It made him feel like he had disappointed his mother or something.  
  
"I'm going to be her Lamaze partner," he repeated.  
  
"As in attending the birth?" Faith gaped at him.  
  
"No. I thought I'd coach while on patrol from a cell phone." Why was it so hard for her to believe he would do this for Sophie? "We went to our first class this morning."  
  
Faith nodded and was silent for a moment. "Bos, when was your last date?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Just answer me."  
  
He threw up his hands. "I give. When was my last date?"  
  
"Bosco," Faith's voice was serious. She wondered if he even saw the changes in himself since he started seeing Sophie. He was still the hot-headed cop that usually acted before thinking but he seemed to be less selfish in some ways. "You haven't had a date or talked about another woman since you met Sophie - over two months ago. Do you realize that?"  
  
He hadn't but wasn't surprised that Faith had. He only knew that he enjoyed being with Sophie more than any woman he'd met. Before her, he didn't really believe a man could enjoy being with a woman unless he was with her - physically. Sophie was proving how wrong he'd been.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED - 


	2. Ch5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Sophie was working half days now, being just a few weeks before her due date. She considered herself blessed everyday for the maternity benefits of her employer which kept her financially stable and their willingness to go to great lengths to keep her on staff; she would be working from home via network computer after the baby came, gradually returning to full time when she would leave the baby at the daycare center in her office building.  
  
As much as she loved the baby she carried, she was tired of being pregnant. She wanted to wear shoes she didn't just slip on because she couldn't reach them to tie the laces; she wanted to wear her pre-pregnancy clothes, she wanted to be able to get in and out of chairs without help and she wanted to see her feet again when she looked down. In short, when someone next referred to the baby she carried, she wanted them to be referring to the baby being carried in her arms.  
  
Bosco was wonderful, if a bit stifling at times. She had given him a key to her apartment after an episode where she hadn't answered her door fast enough and he had forced his way in fearing something had happened to her. After he spent a weekend helping her turn her second bedroom into a nursery, she had teased him about charging him rent since he was at her place so much, listening to her music (which ranged from Mozart to whatever pop song was on the radio to what she called CCM - Contemporary Christian Music -surprised that he seemed not to mind) and eating her food. She knew she was caring about him more than she should; he was just exercising his natural protective instincts. There had never been a hint that they were anything more than friends, good friends. And yet, sometimes Sophie couldn't help but wonder if there was more when she caught him staring at her or feeling the baby move or just being in each other's company.  
  
Likewise, Bosco was discovering a new part of himself. Sophie, he knew, came from a background completely opposite of his. Although she rarely spoke of her parents or any siblings, and he never asked, he knew her childhood hadn't been shattered by divorce. Her religious devotion was evident in her every act; he didn't quite understand it. She never once, in the three months that they'd known each other, told him what he should or shouldn't do. For that matter, she didn't do the things or act the way he had always thought someone so devoted to their faith would do - whatever that was. Religion is for the weak, he had said before meeting Sophie. And he had believed it. Now, after spending time with Sophie, he wasn't so sure of the truth of that statement anymore. Sophie, by any means, was not weak.  
  
Despite Faith's mothering concern that they hadn't known each other very long to be so close, he spent as much time as he could with her and she made no objection. He was surprised when he realized he was attracted to her. It had taken an innocent remark from Faith about Sophie looking so physically different from a past girlfriend, Nicole, for him to see it. Nicole had been tall, blonde, uninhibited and fun; but she didn't command respect from anyone. Sophie, on the other hand was petite, brunette, blushed at almost anything that hinted at being inappropriate, and she compelled respect to be given to her just by her open nature. Nicole was what every man wanted for a one-night stand; Sophie was what a man wanted in a wife.  
  
Her due date was nearing and she was getting anxious, he could tell. They had completed the Lamaze classes weeks ago and Sophie was ready to hold her baby. His lingering fear was that their tie would end once the baby arrived; her attention would focus on the child, not a relationship with him. But, he decided, until that time, he would stay and continue as they had been until she asked him to leave. He would take what he could get - he may not have much longer with her. 


	3. ch68

CHAPTER 6  
  
She was a week past her due date now; and she personally thought the baby had decided to set up permanent residence where it was. After pacing the apartment for the better part of the day, Sophie decided a walk would help ease the restlessness. Sophie ducked into a small coffee shop she sometimes stopped at. She needed to use the bathroom. Again. She wouldn't miss that part of pregnancy. At all.  
  
She had just closed the door to the bathroom when her water broke. Great, she silently reprimanded herself. Now, I decide to go into labor. And she was still four blocks from her apartment. Of all the times to get the wild notion to leave her bag at home. Thus leaving her cell phone in the bag, on the floor next to the door.  
  
Okay, you can do this, she encouraged herself, determined not to panic. Just call Bosco and he'll be here.  
  
Shuffling her way back to the front of the coffee shop - and the pay phone - she made it halfway before she felt her body start to tighten. Sophie braced herself against an empty table, thankful the shop was mostly empty; she didn't need too large an audience. She was trying to stay calm but the pain seemed to be stronger than what her doctor had said it would be for the first stage of labor for a first child.  
  
"Ma'am, are you alright?" the voice belonged to a young officer standing at her side.  
  
Sophie waited for the contraction to begin to subside before answering, "I do believe that was a contraction."  
  
The officer exchanged a silent message with his partner who stood next to him. It was that look that said 'We're supposed to know what to do but really don't have a clue'.  
  
Sophie straightened. "Well, are you going to take me to the hospital or do I need to get a cab?"  
  
This seemed to bring them to their senses and each stepped forward to assist her out of the coffee shop, while introducing themselves as Officers Sullivan and Davis.  
  
"Is there someone we can call to meet you at the hospital?" Officer Sullivan asked as they made their way to the car. The other, Davis, called for an ambulance, which would be at their location in a matter of minutes. They were instructed to wait for it.  
  
Sophie braced herself against the back of the squad car. "Yes. My coach. You may know him; he's a police officer. Maurice Bocorelli."  
  
"Bosco!" they repeated in unison.  
  
"You know him?" She shrugged not waiting for an answer. "Anyway, he's my coach so if you could just get word to him, I'd appreciate it."  
  
Sully and Davis exchanged looks again. Surely she didn't mean THEIR Bosco. Although there had been a slight change in Bosco for the last month or so. Maybe this woman was the reason for it.  
  
"55 David," Sully radioed while watching Sophie close her eyes against another contraction. They were coming fast. That was never good.  
  
"55 David." Faith's voice came through immediately.  
  
"55 David, I have a woman here who says she knows Bosco. Name's Sophie."  
  
"Yeah, we know her." Faith watched Bosco as they listened to Sully.  
  
"Bosco's her coach?" Sully questioned.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Bosco interrupted.  
  
Faith knew what was going to be said by the delay in answering.  
  
"Game time."  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Bosco met Faith's gaze. "Did Sully just say Sophie's in labor?"  
  
She tried not to laugh at the panicked expression on Bosco's face. "55 Charlie, please repeat."  
  
Again, loud and clear, Sully's voice came over the radio. "The game has started and Bosco's coaching services are being requested immediately."  
  
"Find out where they are," Bosco ordered searching for a way to get the car through the stopped traffic where they had been stuck for the last ten minutes.  
  
Faith gave their location, discovering they were a mere three blocks from Sully and Davis. They could hear an ambulance sounding in the distance and then Sully's voice again. "55 David, stay where you are; EMT just picked her up and will stop for Bosco on the way to Mercy."  
  
"Sully, how's she doin'?" Bosco asked. He didn't much care who heard him.  
  
"Game's moving fast, Bosco."  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Damn." Bosco muttered. They weren't going anywhere. At least, not with the car.  
  
"Bos, meet them at the corner. I'll meet you at Mercy." Faith calmly instructed her panicked partner. For someone who charged into every kind of dangerous situation he could find without a second thought, news of Sophie seemed to have sent him into hysterics.  
  
Without a word, Bosco was out of the car and running to meet the ambulance he could hear rapidly approaching,  
  
"Hurry up, Bosco!" Kim Zambrano ordered, hitting the brakes and barely giving him time to get in the bus before taking off once again.  
  
Sophie, in the midst of another contraction, lay on the stretcher, taking gasping breaths. The other paramedic, Alex Taylor, was checking her progress.  
  
Taking her hand and trying not to grimace at the pain shooting up his arm from the force of her grip, he instructed gently, "Soph, you need to breath, remember? Just like in class?"  
  
Bosco soon discovered what wasn't taught in Lamaze classes: Happy, glowing mothers-to-be soon turned into hateful, demanding, forces-of-nature during labor.  
  
At his gentle reminder to breathe, Sophie's eyes narrowed into thin slits as she told him in no uncertain terms what he could do with his breathing.  
  
His brows raised in surprise. He didn't even think she knew the term she had just uttered, much less that she would use it toward him. He glanced at Taylor, who was on the cellular phone to the hospital, giving their estimated arrival time and advising that the patient most likely wouldn't make it up to the maternity floor to deliver; the contractions were so close.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Sophie, -"  
  
"What!" She didn't care how she sounded; she only knew she didn't think she could do this any more. Everything was moving too fast. This was not the way it was supposed to be!  
  
"You need to breathe."  
  
"I am!" She roared.  
  
"Properly," he again reminded her as he braced himself as the ambulance turned and started to slow.  
  
She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "You're going to pick a fight with me now?"  
  
"I was just - " Bosco started again.  
  
"Shut-up!" Sophie whined. The sound of his voice made her want to rip out his vocal cords.  
  
"Bosco!" Alex interrupted seeing he was about to protest again.  
  
"I'm just trying to help," he explained. Why was everyone picking on him all of a sudden?  
  
"Help her by staying quiet!" Alex instructed. "We're almost there."  
  
The ambulance came to a screeching halt and the doors opened. Bosco was left to follow the paramedics and Sophie into the emergency room where they were met with doctors and nurses all shouting orders and directions as Alex gave them Sophie's status.  
  
Bosco was stopped at the admittance desk as Sophie was taken into a room, doors swinging behind her.  
  
"Sir, we need your wife's information and then you'll be taken up to maternity."  
  
Bosco didn't bother to correct the new desk clerk's assumption. "Can't we do this -"  
  
"Bosco!"  
  
He turned to find Faith hurrying toward him. That pile up didn't take long to clear out.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He shrugged, throwing the clipboard he'd just been handed back on the counter. "I don't know. They took her in."  
  
The clerk picked up the clipboard. "Sir -"  
  
"Later!" He ordered, then turned to Faith. "Faith, somethin's wrong. That's not Sophie, she's swearin', cursin'. It's like she's possessed or somethin'."  
  
Faith looked at her partner. Could he really be that stupid or had the whole situation rattled him a bit? No, she decided, he really could be that stupid. "Bosco, of course she's possessed! By pain! She's trying to get a human being out of her body. What did you think she was going to be like during labor?"  
  
"I don't know but not that!" He saw the doors open and a nurse approached him.  
  
"Are you Bosco?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah? What's going on?" His palms began to sweat.  
  
"It's time, c'mon. Your wife is asking for you," she turned without waiting to see if he followed.  
  
Faith looked at the pale Bosco, eyebrow raised inquiringly.  
  
"You got somethin' to tell me?" she asked, referring to the spousal reference the nurse had made.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bosco!" That got his attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go! Now! Sophie needs you in there." She physically turned him, giving him a slight push to get him started in the right direction.  
  
How he got through the next minutes, he could never recall later. He remembered encouraging Sophie when she mindlessly begged him to finish the labor for her; she was too tired and it hurt too much. He remembered the doctor's announcement of a baby girl, the sound of the baby's first cry and seeing Sophie's tears upon seeing her daughter. And he become conscious of what he wanted.  
  
TO BE OCNTINUED - 


	4. Ch912

CHAPTER 9  
  
Sophie woke slowly. It was dark outside. The light from over her bed casting a soft glow over the room. Seeing Bosco sleeping in the recliner next to the bed, she smiled. Poor guy, she thought. She had been terrible to him when all he had been doing was trying to help.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Sophie looked toward the door, where a nurse stood, light flooding in the room behind her. "Fine. How long has he -"  
  
"He just came back about an hour ago," the nurse made some notations on her chart.  
  
Sophie studied him again. He had helped her through childbirth, finished his shift and come back to the hospital. No wonder he was sleeping.  
  
"Are you ready for your daughter?" The nurse didn't wait for an answer before rolling the plastic crib into the room.  
  
Sophie was enthralled with her daughter. It seemed almost like a dream to finally see her. The fine dusting of hair on her head showed a light brown which was likely to get darker with age. Likewise, her eyes were the same shade of brown-green that her mother had. Sophie couldn't resist laying her down and unwrapping the blanket to examine the rest of her and marvel that the tiny person had been entrusted to her care.  
  
The nurse returned to advise her on nursing and answer any questions Sophie might have. The baby took to nursing with no trouble and as the nurse was returning the baby to the nursery, Sophie requested a blanket and pillow for Bosco, who was still sleeping soundly in the recliner.  
  
The nurse returned with the items, remarking, "That husband of yours must love you an awful lot; most husbands don't say at the hospital overnight and they sure don't threaten to arrest the night nurse."  
  
The reference to Bosco being her husband caught her attention. The fact that he threatened one of the nurses held it. "Excuse me?"  
  
The nurse went on. "When he came back, it was after visiting hours and Emma, the head nurse, told him to come back tomorrow. Well, he threatened to arrest her. My goodness, I never saw her back down so fast in all the time I've been under her. Anyway, he said he was comin' to stay with you whether she liked it or not."  
  
Sophie extended apologies for her 'husband's' behavior and made a mental note to speak to Bosco about the incident before falling asleep again.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Bosco slowly became aware of a baby crying and remembered where he was. At the hospital. With Sophie. And the baby.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning. What time is it?" He stood, working the stiffness from his body before joining Sophie at the sink where she was bathing the baby.  
  
"A little before eight. I hope we didn't wake you," she dipped the tiny square of cloth in the sink before running it over the baby's flailing legs.  
  
Bosco waved away her remark as the baby caught his full attention. "This her?"  
  
"No, this is the one they bring to new mothers to practice on so we don't screw up our own," she turned to get a dry towel from the shelf behind Bosco and found him staring at her. "Of course, this is her."  
  
He moved a little closer to observe the tiny girl. He thought she looked like Sophie - or she would very soon. They had the same eyes and coloring; no doubt she would look like her mother. He wondered if she would have her mother's sarcastic wit.  
  
"Well," Sophie interrupted his thoughts. "what do you think?"  
  
He moved to let her pass to the bed to dress the baby. "I think she looks like you."  
  
"What'cha think, Gracie?" she said as she put the diaper on, followed by a tiny pink t-shirt.  
  
Bosco watched her deftly dress the baby and wrap her in a blanket. She had to have experience with babies to be so proficient. "Gracie? That's her name?"  
  
"Lillian Grace," she supplied. "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Bosco started to protest. He might do something wrong or something.  
  
"Here," Sophie plopped the baby in his arms before he had time to finish. "Just hold her head; she won't break."  
  
Bosco stared at the tiny face, from under the pink knit hat. And promptly lost his heart.  
  
Sophie watched the play of emotion cross his face. All at once, he looked scared to death and honored to be trusted with the tiny being in his arms.  
  
Gracie squirmed a little and let out a cry. Bosco thought she sounded like a stuck cat, albeit a very adorable stuck cat, and started to give her back to Sophie.  
  
She crossed her arms, refusing to take her. She was going to make him do this. "She's fine; she's been fed, she's dry. Why don't you rock her? I'm sure she'll go to sleep. It's been a big morning for her."  
  
Holding her close, Bosco returned to the recliner and rocked her gently, until Sophie returned her to the plastic crib. She didn't want to make the mistake of holding the baby while she slept.  
  
Assisting her back into bed, Bosco noticed the weariness creeping into Sophie's eyes. "I think she's not the only one who needs a nap."  
  
Sophie grinned sheepishly. He was right and he knew it. "Bosco, I want to thank you. I -"  
  
"-know already." He interrupted. "Go to sleep. I'll get your overnight bag and be back before I have to go to work."  
  
She caught his hand before he left, teasing, "Hey, don't threaten the nurses anymore, huh?"  
  
He did have the decency to look a little embarrassed before she closed her eyes, hearing him whisper, "Get some sleep".  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Bosco returned to the hospital about three hours later, Sophie's bag and his own gear in tow, to find her room packed with guests - mainly grandmotherly types. He thought he might have the wrong room until he heard someone telling Sophie that she had another visitor - a male visitor.  
  
Bosco felt himself grow warm at their teasing. He hung his uniform on a doorknob and dropped his and Sophie's bags to the floor before edging his way to her side. Gracie was being passed around, blissfully sleeping.  
  
"The quilting ladies from church came to see Grace and bring her a quilt they just finished," Sophie explained, moving over so Bosco could perch next to her on the bed.  
  
Taking in the various flowers and balloons placed around the room, Bosco commented for Sophie's ears alone, "Apparently that's not the only thing Gracie's gotten."  
  
"Work and church," Sophie said by way of explanation.  
  
The women oohed and aahed over Gracie for a few more minutes before the ringleader, as Bosco classified her, stood suddenly and announced, "Ladies, I think it's time we take our leave. Maybe if we depart these two will take the hint and get on with things."  
  
"Mrs. Grayson!" Sophie felt her face grow warm at the implication the older woman had made of her and Bosco's relationship.  
  
So this was the infamous Mrs. Grayson. This was the woman whose imaginary chest pain had caused him and Faith to transport Sophie to the hospital the day they met. Sophie was right; this woman was probably healthier than he was. Bosco smiled at the woman but otherwise remained silent.  
  
Mrs. Grayson returned the baby to Sophie, making one last comment. "Well someone has to point out the obvious to you two; might as well be me."  
  
Sophie waited until the door closed behind the group before speaking. "I am so sorry, Bosco."  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything." He moved around the room checking out the mostly pink flowers. He hadn't thought to bring her any.  
  
"It's just that the ladies are having a hard time believing that I'm having the baby alone," she went on as if he hadn't spoken, laying Grace in the plastic crib.  
  
"Soph," he interrupted, returning to stand next to her. "in case you forgot, you already had the baby and you weren't alone."  
  
Now she felt foolish. She'd been so busy babbling, trying to excuse Mrs. Grayson's matchmaking that she'd implied Bosco hadn't been with her when Gracie was born. "I just mean that I'm a single parent, not that you weren't a help to me."  
  
"Was this before or after you accused me of picking a fight and telling me to shut up?" Bosco teased.  
  
Sophie looked at him, confused. "I didn't - " The vague memory came back. "Maurice, I'm sorry. I never - " Tears gathered as feelings of guilt overwhelmed her.  
  
Her use of his given name caused Bosco to wish he could take back his words; she always did that when she was feeling over-emotional. Instead, he moved to take her in his arms. "Soph, hey, I was jokin'. C'mon, nurse Emma's gonna throw me out." He felt useless. Leave it to him to make her cry.  
  
Sophie pulled back but remained in his arms. "I really am sorry about that. I didn't mean it."  
  
"It's fine, Soph. Faith explained it to me," Bosco reassured her. Faith had also explained about postpartum; he only hoped it didn't get any worse than this. "C'mon now, you're going to start Grace to crying if you don't stop and then I'm sure they won't let me back in to take you home."  
  
She smiled at his really, really bad attempt to cheer her up. "By the way, new parents get a nice dinner before they leave and I know you're not Grace's father and we're just friends but you were with me when she was born and well - would you?"  
  
Bosco really was trying to follow what she was saying. He hoped the experience of childbirth hadn't short-circuited Sophie's brain but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what she was asking. "Huh?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to share that dinner with me?" She explained.  
  
He didn't need to be asked three times. "Sure. When?"  
  
"The night before I'm discharged."  
  
"Which will be -?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. Can you get time to come by? I know that's in the middle of your shift so if it won't work, then that's fine too." She was babbling again.  
  
"They're letting you go that soon?" He thought she'd be in the hospital longer. But then, he'd never been around anyone who'd just given birth. He didn't know how long a woman stayed in the hospital.  
  
"That's longer than most hospitals keep new mothers," Sophie explained. "So can you?"  
  
Dinner. "Sure. I've got some personal time."  
  
Grace had been returned to the nursery so Sophie could nap; Bosco changed into uniform in the tiny bathroom in her room so he could stay with Sophie longer. He would have preferred to not go in at all but knew that would fuel whatever rumors were going around at the station; no doubt everyone had heard when Sully had summoned him yesterday. He was going to have to face it sometime.  
  
"You need to go home tonight." He heard her order softly as he was straightening his tie.  
  
He kicked his bag out of the way, crossing to her bed. He had been so intent on being quiet, he didn't realize Sophie had roused from her nap. "I'll be back after my shift."  
  
Sophie shook her head. "No, I want you to get some sleep tonight."  
  
"I slept just fine last night," he adjusted his belt so he could perch next to her on the bed.  
  
"Bosco, I'm serious. I want you to go home tonight."  
  
"So am I. Now, I'll call you and see you later." Without thinking, he leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek. "Now, go back to sleep."  
  
He left before she could protest again.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
"How's Sophie?" Faith met up with her partner on her way to roll call. Not too surprised to see him already in uniform.  
  
"Fine. So's Grace," Bosco took his seat and hoped that would be the end of the issue. At least until they got in the car.  
  
"Hey, Coach Bosco," Davis called upon entering the room. "How'd that game turn out?"  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes. Oh, the fun was just getting started. "Fine."  
  
"Fine?" Sully repeated. "We find out that your some woman's labor coach and all you can say is 'fine'? C'mon Bosco, you got an announcement to make?"  
  
Faith watched her fellow officers giving her partner a hard time and waited for the explosion from Bosco. She discovered when it came to Sophie, he was extremely protective. Quietly, she advised, "Bos, don't make a scene."  
  
"C'mon, Bosco, we're waiting," Davis ribbed.  
  
"No, I don't have any 'announcement'," Bosco tried to ignore the teasing. It might have worked if someone hadn't made a lewd comment regarding Sophie's reputation. He could take it when it was dished out to him but leave Sophie out of it. Bosco lost it and lunged for the offender.  
  
It took Davis and Sully holding him physically and Faith standing in front of him to keep him from doing the other officer physical harm. One look at the Don't-Make-Me-Tell-Sophie-About-This expression on Faith's face, calmed him enough to take his seat as his commanding officer came into the room, narrowly avoiding a lecture on controlling his temper.  
  
"Don't let them get to you," Faith advised, once they were in the car.  
  
"They don't even know Sophie," Bosco refused to look at her. He didn't want her advise at the moment.  
  
"I know. And I know Sophie isn't like the others. And so do Sully and Davis," she paused so he could digest the comment. "She means a lot to you."  
  
It wasn't a question and they both knew it.  
  
"What'd she name the baby?" Faith broke the silence. She knew Bosco was more attached to Sophie and her baby than he had let on. He couldn't shut up about the birth after he left her the night before.  
  
Bosco wasn't mad at Faith and it wasn't right to take out his anger on her. "Lillian Grace. She calls her Gracie or Grace."  
  
"Lillian Grace," Faith repeated. "That's nice. Did you see her today?"  
  
He answered before thinking. "Spent last night and this morning at the hospital."  
  
Faith hadn't quite expected that announcement. "You went back last night and again this morning?"  
  
He nodded, adding. "Someone needed to be there," as if that was explanation enough.  
  
"You going back again tonight?" Faith couldn't resist asking even though she knew the answer.  
  
He nodded in response and smiled to himself when she chuckled. 


	5. Ch1315

CHAPTER 13  
  
Over the next weeks, Bosco discovered his protective urges ran deep. He had hinted at staying at Sophie's for a time after bringing Grace home - to help out of course - although he didn't have a clue how to care for a child. Sophie informed him that Mrs. Grayson had already seen to it that Sophie wouldn't be alone when Bosco was at work and staying all night -even on the sofa- would not be proper. Sophie could handle her daughter alone in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Though he didn't especially like it, Bosco abided by her wishes. He soon found himself changing diapers and giving Gracie baths. The only thing he didn't do was feed her. As far as he could tell Sophie was supermom, keeping Gracie on a schedule and she didn't think twice about reprimanding Bosco when he tried to deviate from it.  
  
Sophie loved being a mother. She would admit the two a.m. feedings were tiresome but she didn't mind. She had always heard there are no words to describe what a parent feels for a child. Sophie now knew there weren't.  
  
She had accustomed herself to being Gracie's mother and, at the same time, taking care to include Bosco in their life as much as he wanted. Watching him rocking Grace one night, she admitted to herself that she had come to love the man who seemed to watch over herself and her daughter as if they were his own. He had questioned her once, after bringing Gracie home, if she wanted to call anyone. She knew 'anyone' meant Grace's father and refused. Bosco never mentioned it again but it was still between them and that ate at Sophie in the early hours when Grace was still sleeping and she was left with too much time to think.  
  
Sophie knew she was going to have to tell him soon. And when she did, she prayed she would have the strength needed to let him go when he left.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Sophie was still on extended maternity leave but slowly returning to work, mostly through messenger service, computer and fax from her home as she had arranged with her employer. Gracie was two months old when Sophie left her alone with Bosco for the first time. He had arrived at his usual six- thirty a.m. time to find Sophie opening the door to her apartment before he had a chance to enter on his own.  
  
"Bosco, I'm sorry but I've got to go to the office," Sophie was saying as she returned to the diaper bag on the sofa.  
  
Bosco followed her, closing the door behind him. He was still reeling a little from when she opened the door to him and for the first time saw her dressed to go to the office. Not in shapeless, post-maternity clothes but her normal, everyday, pre-baby clothes: slim knee-length skirt, blouse, tapestry print vest and blazer, all of which accentuated her curvy, post- baby figure but left much to the imagination. He'd never seen her like this -so professional, so -so -well -sexy.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
Bosco concentrated on what she was saying. "But you're on maternity leave."  
  
She paused in packing the bag. "I know. It's just for a couple of hours but they can't find the documents and this case goes to trial next week. I have to go. I hate to wake Grace but-"  
  
"I'll stay with her," Bosco interrupted.  
  
"What?" Sophie was certain she'd heard wrong.  
  
"I'll stay with her."  
  
"Are you sure? What if she wakes up? She shouldn't but you never know or-" Sophie realized she was experiencing what other mothers had warned her about: separation anxiety. It was not a pretty sight.  
  
"Soph, I'm a cop, remember? I can handle one sleeping baby. And I'll call Faith if I need to," he pushed the diaper bag to the floor and took its place next to her. "It's only a few hours."  
  
Sophie mentally argued with herself. She was depending on him too much. No, she wasn't. He didn't know how to care for Grace. Yes, he did, you've seen him with her. Didn't she trust him? Of course she did. "Okay. But it should only be a couple of hours."  
  
"Fine," he said guiding her to the door.  
  
"You'll call if you need me?" She picked up her bag.  
  
"Uh huh. Now go." He opened the door. "I'll see you after while."  
  
She issued a few more instructions and then stopped. "Thank you."  
  
He pointed at the door. "Go," and watched her hurry down the hall.  
  
It had taken Sophie a mere twenty-minutes to locate the missing documents that were needed. The commute from her apartment to the office and back again took twice that long. She expected Grace to be furiously crying and Bosco ready to run screaming in terror from her. Instead, the apartment was silent. She soon discovered why.  
  
The scene that greeted her in the living room was one that would stay forever imprinted on her memory. Bosco, lay on the sofa sound asleep. On his chest, lay her daughter, also fast asleep. The scene was too precious. Quietly, she retrieved her camera, snapped the photo and woke Bosco. Apologizing with a wry smile, Sophie planted herself on the floor in front of the sofa. "Was she any trouble?"  
  
Glancing at the baby still sleeping on his chest, he shook his head. "Nope, just had a nightmare, I guess. She went right back to sleep." He noticed her clothes. "You done?"  
  
She smoothed the curls on Gracie's head and nodded. "Just got back. Thank you again. For staying with her."  
  
Eyes closed, he nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Sophie watched him for a moment. She knew what kind of hours he worked and considering that he seemed to be coming to her apartment every available minute since Gracie was born, figured he wasn't getting enough sleep. Don't question it, she thought rising, picking up Grace to put her in her crib.  
  
Bosco didn't move. He'd fallen asleep again.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Bosco didn't stick around the locker room long. Sophie and Grace were meeting him at the station and he didn't want her waiting on him. He showered and changed as quickly as possible. Faith caught up to him as he was leaving, walking with him outside, she almost remarked on his silence when he abruptly abandoned her, having seen Sophie patiently standing across the street with Gracie in the carrier.  
  
"Damn. She looks good." Faith exclaimed, spying Sophie greeting Bosco. Clad in a lightweight plum colored sundress that skimmed her post-baby curves, Sophie was completely unaware of the attention she was drawing from the multitude of male policemen and firemen milling about. Her dark hair had been cut to just above her ears, parted on the side and held back with a vintage jeweled barrette. The darkness of her dress and hair contrasted sharply with her porcelain complexion from which her dark eyes sparkled as Bosco approached. Oh yeah, they were both goners, Faith thought.  
  
Having heard Faith's comment and joined her, Kim followed her gaze, remembering Sophie. "I never looked like that after Joey was born."  
  
"I never looked like that before my kids were born."  
  
"What are we starin' at?" Davis interrupted, seeing the two women basically blocking traffic in the middle of the street.  
  
"Bosco and Sophie."  
  
"Bosco and who?" Sully asked, joining the small group.  
  
"Sophie." At their blank look, Faith continued. "Remember? Bosco was her coach?"  
  
"That's her? Damn!" Davis remarked, having remembered the tiny but very pregnant woman he and Sully had come across at the coffee shop about four months ago.  
  
"I'm sure Taylor would appreciate the sentiment," Kim commented to Davis about his exclamation.  
  
"Bosco's really not -?" Sully let the question unspoken but Faith picked up on what he was asking.  
  
"No!" Studying her partner's interaction with mother and child, she added, "Although, you'd never guess it, right?"  
  
Sophie spied their audience as Bosco took the bag and carrier from her and quietly remarked on the attention he was getting.  
  
"They're just being nosy. They have to have something to talk about." He said, casting a nasty look at the small gathering.  
  
"Come on, they haven't officially met Gracie yet." Before he could respond, she had headed over to the small group, leaving him no choice but to follow.  
  
"Hello." Sophie smiled at Faith and reintroduced herself to Kim, Davis and Sully. "I wanted to thank you for your help when Gracie was born and introduce her to all of you."  
  
Somewhat embarrassed, they accepted the thanks and stood talking for a moment until the shrill whistle of a police car nearby, startled Gracie awake. Attempting to calm her daughter with a pacifier she would not take, Sophie noticed the time and groaned.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked, alarmed.  
  
"It's time for her to nurse. Past time, actually."  
  
Overhearing the remark, Kim invited her to the station. "You can go upstairs and take care of her."  
  
"You're sure it's okay?" The options for privacy were very slim at the moment. Sophie would take what she could get.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you."  
  
Glancing at Bosco, he gestured after the paramedic. "Go on, I'll come over in a minute."  
  
She hurried after Kim. Gracie now furious at having to wait to eat.  
  
Sensing Faith wanted to talk to her partner in private, Sully and Davis quickly departed.  
  
Strolling in the direction of the firehouse, Faith broke the silence. "She's cute."  
  
"Yeah." He adjusted the backpack that served as a diaper bag over his shoulder. He wasn't sure if she was referring to Sophie or Grace; it didn't much matter.  
  
"You tell Sophie you love her, yet?"  
  
Bosco stopped abruptly. There was no use lying to his partner. She knew him too well. "No."  
  
"She tell you about the father, yet?"  
  
Again. "No."  
  
Faith remained silent until he met her gaze. "Tell her you love her. Keep her, Boz. She's the best thing to ever happen to you."  
  
Silently, Bosco nodded once and continued alone to the station.  
  
He found her upstairs, nursing Gracie, singing softly. He took in the sight, committing it to memory until cheering from downstairs drew her attention to the doorway - and him.  
  
"Hey. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you." She adjusted the blanket covering her shoulder and breast before patting the space next to her. "Come and tell me what you did today."  
  
"You don't want to hear about my day." Truth was, he didn't want to tell her. He would prefer to keep her sheltered from the realities of the drug dealers, gangs, prostitutes and general scum of society that he dealt with on a daily basis. He tried to change the subject. "What did you do today?"  
  
She grinned. "The same thing I did yesterday and don't change the subject. Ouch!" She reached under the blanket covering Gracie and, at his confused frown, explained. "She bit me."  
  
"She bit you?" he repeated, incredulous.  
  
"Yes. She does bite. Okay, she doesn't have teeth but it still hurts." Realizing what she was saying and whom she was saying it to, Sophie felt her cheeks grow warm.  
  
Bosco watched mother and child and realized that Faith was right. He had fallen for this woman and her daughter. He had never wanted to kiss her so much before that moment. He leaned forward.  
  
Footsteps on the landing startled him and Sophie turned her back to the door as she heard an apology being issued. "I didn't know anyone was up here. I can come back."  
  
Sophie handed Grace to Bosco and, fastening her bodice, hastened to stop the newcomer. Regardless that she was dressed in the uniform of a firefighter, Sophie recognized her as the other paramedic that had helped her to the hospital when Grace was born "No, I'm - well - Gracie is finished. Kim said it was okay for me to nurse her here."  
  
"Oh, it is. I just didn't know anyone was up here." The petite blonde kept glancing at Bosco, clearly confused.  
  
Bosco, for once, remained silent, holding the baby, lightly patting her back.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for the help you gave me when she was born."  
  
A blank stare.  
  
Sophie continued, "We stopped for Bosco when I was in labor? Almost didn't make it to the hospital?"  
  
Recognition dawned and Alex felt a slight twinge of jealousy as she took in the woman before her. She wasn't much taller than herself but, judging by her dress, didn't spend her days as Alex did. And she sure didn't look like a woman who had had a baby recently. No doubt the others were going to mind their manners with her around. "That was you?"  
  
Sophie shrugged. "As I was saying, I wanted to thank you for your help."  
  
Like Kim, Sully and Davis, the blond shrugged off the thanks. She was never much for girly things, having too much tomboy in her. She looked to the baby Bosco was holding against his chest. "She's gotten big. What's her name?  
  
Sophie threw a burp rag over Bosco's shoulder, under the baby's head, as she spoke. "Gracie. Lillian Grace, actually. I'm Sophie, by the way."  
  
"Taylor. Alex Taylor." Okay, maybe she'd been hasty in her judgment. She really was sincere and had no clue how delicate and feminine she looked, and no doubt, was.  
  
A burp sounded from behind her, Taylor glanced at Bosco. Wondering once again why couldn't men have the common decency to mind their manners?  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes. "And that would be my pride and joy."  
  
Taylor's gaze flew back to Sophie. "You're kidding."  
  
"No. Amazing that she only does that for him, though." Turning, Sophie reached for the baby. "And I have a feeling she needs changing."  
  
Bosco tightened his hold on Gracie and edged around her. "I got it; you go downstairs."  
  
Taylor stared. "You know how to change a diaper?"  
  
Instantly defensive, Bosco gently laid Gracie on the bed, replying, "Yes, I know how to change a diaper."  
  
"Now," Sophie added impishly, earning her a narrow eyed look from Bosco before he turned his attention back to the diaper bag he was going through. Sophie shrugged. "Okay, she's all yours."  
  
"Now that's something I never thought a loving mother would say to Bosco," Taylor muttered, returning downstairs after dropping her bag on one of the neatly made beds.  
  
"Oh, she can fend for herself pretty good," Sophie said following Taylor downstairs.  
  
Like most women, Sophie was drawn to the kitchen where she found Kim preparing a meal. "Thank you. I'm not sure how long Gracie would have settled down before I could feed her."  
  
Adding spices, Kim replied, "I remember when my son was that little. I finally had to stop nursing when I came back to work."  
  
The two women traded motherhood stories briefly, often interrupted by the stream of firefighters moving through the kitchen.  
  
"Am I in the way?" Sophie asked after moving around the island for the fourth time.  
  
"Nah, the natives are restless. It's close to dinner and they're firing up the grill. Would you like to stay?"  
  
"Stay for what?" Bosco asked, dropping the diaper bag on the table and moving next to Sophie. Gracie cradled protectively in his arms.  
  
"Dinner and what happened?" Sophie asked, noticing Gracie's change of clothes.  
  
"She spit up so I changed her."  
  
"Was this before of after you rolled her around?"  
  
Sheepishly, he answered, "After."  
  
Throwing her hands up, Sophie continued, "How many times do I have to tell you not to roll her around after she eats?"  
  
"But she likes it," Holding the baby at eye level, he continued, "Don't 'cha, Gracie-girl?"  
  
"And stop calling her that." Though she said it as a command, there was no force in her tone. Actually, she like him calling her daughter a special name.  
  
Kim watched the exchange as she prepared a salad. She wondered if they knew, Bosco especially, what they sounded like: parents, happily married, deeply-in-love-parents. She was having a time adjusting to this Bosco when the one she knew was so self-centered and smart-mouthed. It was almost like meeting another person. "So, you stayin'?"  
  
Sophie looked at Bosco. It was up to him.  
  
"Sure. I don't get to sponge off these guys enough."  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes. He couldn't just accept an invitation. "We'll stay if there's enough to eat."  
  
Kim looked at her, surprised. "You kidding? This bunch? They eat more than their fair share."  
  
"Fair share of what? Hello."  
  
"Back off, Doherty," Bosco said, stepping forward. "She's with me."  
  
Glancing at the baby in his arms, the dark-haired, dimple-cheeked fireman remarked, "Go back to babysitting, Bosco," before turning to Sophie. "Jimmy Doherty, firefighter, and you are - "  
  
Sophie put a hand on Bosco's arm, silently reminding him that he held her daughter and answered. "Sophie, mother."  
  
Jimmy stepped back slightly. He hadn't expected that. He glanced at Bosco again. "What's she doin' with you?"  
  
"Jimmy, get the meat on the grill," Kim interrupted, sensing the tension between the men. She handed him a platter and directed him to the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Sophie moved in front of Bosco, putting her hand over his on Gracie's back, giving the impression of checking on her daughter to an onlooker. She met Bosco's gaze. "Please don't," she whispered.  
  
"He-" Bosco began.  
  
"Please." She felt him calm down, adjusting Gracie in his arms. "Do you want me to take her?"  
  
"No," He moved past her to join the others outside. "I'm gonna join the others outside."  
  
Sophie watched him go, calling, "Keep her out of the smoke!"  
  
He waved a hand in response.  
  
"You've made an impression on him."  
  
Sophie turned to Kim, who had been joined by Alex. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Bosco. I wasn't sure this was the same Bosco we all know and mostly hate. You've really had an influence on him."  
  
Sophie's brow drew together in uncertainty. "I don't understand."  
  
Kim started filling a cooler with bottles of water and a variety of soft drinks and juices. "Bosco is Bosco. Like most men, he sees women as his personal plaything. Or his mother. Or at least he did. You seemed to have changed that."  
  
Sophie remained silent and excused herself soon after, going in search of Bosco. That description didn't seem to fit the man she knew.  
  
Kim and Alex exchanged glances at Sophie's hasty departure, each hoping too much hadn't been said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. CH 1622

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Revelations later in this section are not construed to approve any such behavior or actions. IT IS ARTISTIC LICENSE ONLY. If you are under age 15, please do not continue reading this.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Sophie found Bosco, eating a burger and talking about a football game with several firefighters. Gracie, was being passed from fireman to fireman or paramedic, depending where one looked.  
  
Bosco noticed her standing at the base of the stairs and waved her over. Arriving at his side, he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer and whispered, "Everything okay?"  
  
She nodded once. She would deal with what she had heard later. There was a time and place for everything. This was not it. "Who have you pawned my daughter off on?"  
  
"I didn't pawn her off on anyone. They kind of just took her," Bosco explained, watching as Kim took the baby from Doc and said something to Alex, who shook her head and stuck her hands in her pockets. He presumed she had turned down holding Gracie.  
  
"Okay, Sophie," Kim said, approaching with Grace and Alex. "I want to know your secret for looking like that four months after having a baby."  
  
"Nothing, just the usual, I guess." Sophie jumped as a siren from a passing police car went off and turned to watch it pass.  
  
"-elly dancing," Bosco said.  
  
Sophie's eyes widened and her complexion went from creamy porcelain to so red she was almost purple, as she looked at Bosco in horror. "Thank you for sharing that."  
  
He looked at her, noticing her expression. "What?"  
  
"That I can belly dance."  
  
Bosco's expression was one of such incredible surprise that Alex and Kim were struggling to contain their laughter for Sophie's sake.  
  
Recovering, Bosco asked, "You can?!"  
  
"Isn't that what you were talking about?" Sophie could feel the blood draining from her face again and a sick feeling in her stomach.  
  
"No. I said 'no jelly doughnuts'. How would I know you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" a voice asked behind them.  
  
"Belly dance," Bosco answered before Sophie could stop him, turning to see Ty Davis joining the group. "I thought you left."  
  
"Forgot something," he said in answer, staring at Alex before turning to Sophie. "You can belly dance?"  
  
Sophie didn't miss the look that passed between the firefighter/paramedic and the police officer; she had a pretty good idea of what he forgot. Embarrassed, Sophie rolled her eyes before answering, "Yes, now can we drop it?"  
  
"No, I want to know more about this," Ty teased, seeing the opportunity to be the teasor instead of the teasee.  
  
"He's not the only one," Bosco added, still in a state of surprise.  
  
Realizing she was stuck, Sophie looked at Alex and Kim, who were no longer attempting to hide their grins. "I'm not going to get them to drop this, am I?"  
  
They both burst out laughing, startling Gracie who promptly started whimpering. Sophie had to laugh at herself; the alternative was to disappear into thin air. Besides, she got herself into this mess to begin with.  
  
"So, are you any good?" Ty persisted. He was just enjoying the chance to torment someone so thoroughly.  
  
Unclipping the pacifier and holder from where Bosco had clipped it to his t- shirt for safekeeping, Sophie gave it to Gracie who quieted instantly, answering. "I don't know. It's not like I perform or anything."  
  
Sophie realized too late the opening she had given and cringed.  
  
"So, let's see," Ty suggested. "Hey, guys, Sophie's gonna - "  
  
He broke off as Sophie, who was several inches shorter than him, elbowed him in the abdomen, effectively cutting off his suggestion. "No, Sophie's not gonna anything."  
  
Sophie wondered if she'd ever been so embarrassed in her life. If there was one thing she never thought anyone would know about her, it would be this. For exercise, she had taken up the eastern dance several years ago after being diagnosed with a bulging disc in her neck and discovered she had enjoyed it immensely. She had always enjoyed dance but never taken formal lessons; she found belly dancing was more suited, first to the shape and movement of a woman and second, tended to target what she wanted to concentrate on as far as exercising went.  
  
Since Bosco still appeared dumbfounded, Alex came to her rescue and wandered a few steps away. Ty soon followed.  
  
Kim, still in possession of Grace, wandered off, leaving Bosco, who was still staring, alone with Sophie, who was slowly gaining her normal coloring.  
  
"Don't stare at me," she commanded gently. The whole scene was her fault and she knew it. She hadn't bothered to ask Bosco what he'd said.  
  
Bosco seemed to emerge from his daze. "Sorry for - You really do that?"  
  
Sophie moved closer answering quietly, "Don't be and yes, I do. For exercise. Now, let's drop it, please?"  
  
Bosco didn't have a chance to answer. Kim returned with Gracie, who was waving her tiny fists, kicking and, at the moment, screwing up face for a really good scream since she'd knocked out her pacifier.  
  
"I think she needs mommy," Kim said, handing her to Sophie.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Bosco answered, "No, she usually catnaps about this time."  
  
Kim looked at Bosco with something akin to shock that he would know this information.  
  
Bosco ignored her and went to fill a plate for Sophie, who still hadn't eaten anything. Sophie took a vacated chair, kicking off her sandals before folding her legs under her and rocking gently, holding Grace snug to her chest, one hand keeping the pacifier in her mouth. Within seconds, Grace was sleeping.  
  
Having sent Ty on his way, Alex joined Sophie, watching her with the baby. "That was fast."  
  
Sophie watched Gracie sucking wildly on her pacifier in her sleep. "She's a good baby. Doesn't cry a lot and she's pretty content most of the time. Would you mind holding her while I eat?"  
  
Sophie didn't miss the initial spark of fear on her face and didn't give her a chance to refuse. She transferred Grace to Alex's arms. When Grace whimpered in her sleep and Alex tried to give her back, Sophie instructed, "Just hold her close."  
  
Alex had never felt so incompetent in her life. "Sorry, I've just never -"  
  
"You've never been around babies that much?" Sophie asked, surveying the amount of food that Bosco had provided and commented to him, "You realize I will never eat this much food, right?"  
  
He just shrugged and walked off having overheard another discussion about a football team.  
  
Turning back to Alex, Sophie repeated her question.  
  
"No, I - " Alex broke off.  
  
"You preferred cars to dolls?" Sophie finished for her.  
  
"Something like that. You obviously didn't," Alex glanced at the sleeping baby in her arms. This was nice.  
  
Sophie gave a short laugh. "No, definitely not. I'm the youngest of three daughters, no brothers."  
  
"You're lucky. I'm the only girl, the rest are brothers."  
  
"That must have been fun."  
  
"Yeah." The tone with which she responded gave Sophie an idea of how 'fun' it was. Alex sat up straighter in her chair to allow Kim to pass between her and Sophie to the remaining empty chair.  
  
Watching Sophie set aside her plate, which was only a third empty, Kim commented, "No wonder you're so thin, you don't eat anything."  
  
Embarrassed, Sophie explained, "Actually, I eat all the time - just really small portions. And I'm not that thin; it's the dress. It's amazing what two yards of fabric, a needle and thread can do to a body."  
  
"Are you saying you made that dress?" Kim asked, looking at the dress once again.  
  
Sophie shrugged. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"I can't even sew on a button," Alex remarked. "And you're telling me you made a whole dress?"  
  
"Look, it's not a big deal. It's just something I do, like a hobby. And it's not that uncommon where I'm from," Why did people have to be so surprised when they discovered she was a seamstress?  
  
"Is there anything you don't do?" Kim asked rhetorically.  
  
"Soph," Bosco interrupted. 'we need to go in order to get to your place before Grace want to -uh-"  
  
Sophie caught his meaning. Before she needed to nurse Grace and put her down for the night.  
  
As she was fastening the straps on her sandals, Bosco retrieved Grace from Alex and secured her in the carrier. Sending Bosco ahead to get Grace fastened in the back of his car, Sophie turned to Kim, intending to thank her for the hospitality.  
  
Instead, Kim spoke up before she could speak. "I hope we didn't say anything upstairs to upset you. Bosco's just so - well-different all of a sudden."  
  
"I'm not the kind of woman he normally sees?" Sophie supplied. At their expression, she added, "I thought as much. Don't concern yourselves with it."  
  
She started to walk off then suddenly turned, "By the way, I don't run into burning buildings and I pass out at the sight of blood."  
  
It took them a moment to realize that Sophie had answered Kim's earlier question. Before they could respond, Sophie had chimed a ''Bye ya'll' to everyone and hurried to meet Bosco, who was patiently waiting at the open car door ready to assist her inside.  
  
Neither one noticed the whole department watching them and wondering how she had managed to capture the attention of Officer Boscorelli of the 55th precinct.  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Sophie dropped the keys on the entry table and turned to take Gracie from Bosco.  
  
"Why don't you take it easy? I'll change Gracie." He didn't give her a chance to answer and headed to Gracie's room. Sophie had been quiet on the ride back and he wondered what had caused it. Had someone said something to upset her?  
  
Grace started fussing when he laid her on the changing table and Bosco turned his attention to entertaining her while getting her ready for bed. He was saying something about locking up all the bad guys for his little girl when he noticed Sophie in the doorway, watching him. He started to apologize. "I didn't mean to overstep - "  
  
"It's fine, Bosco" Sophie picked up Grace and settled in the rocker to nurse.  
  
"I'll wait in -" Bosco pointed at the door. "-the other room."  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
Something was wrong, Bosco thought as he paced the living room. Sophie had her moments of silence but this was different. She seemed almost distracted.  
  
What's she doin' with you?  
  
Doherty's words once again came back to him. How many times had he asked himself that very question? Sophie had probably decided he was getting too attached to Grace - and that reference to her being his little girl. It had just been a slip of the tongue - nothing more. He knew Grace wasn't his. His need to protect her and Sophie stemmed from being a cop - that's all.  
  
How stupid can you be? He asked himself.  
  
Sophie appeared with a small laundry basket of Grace's clothing. Settling on the sofa, Sophie proceeded to folding and stacking the tiny clothes. She remained silent.  
  
Bosco couldn't wait any longer. He could see she was struggling with something. Probably trying to dump him easy. He'd make it easy for her.  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
"What are you doin' with me?"  
  
Sophie stopped folding Gracie's clothes, her attention centered on him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, 'what are you doin' with me'? C'mon Soph, you are way outta my league. What are you doin' wastin' your time on me?"  
  
Sophie was dazed. What brought this on? Had she done something? "Bosco, I don't understand what -"  
  
"I mean you're a classy, moral, highly educated career woman. I'm just a cop who is anything but moral. You could have any rich, college guy you want. What are you doin' with me?" He stopped pacing and waited for her to answer. The best thing was to get whatever was bothering her out in the open and if that meant showing his insecurities then fine.  
  
So that was it. Sophie calmly placed the folded clothes in the basket before speaking. "You've decided it's time for this to end?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She steeled herself. She was not going to cry. She had known it was going to come to this eventually. "Our friendship. You've decided you've had enough?"  
  
"Soph - " He moved toward her.  
  
"Please stop, Maurice. It will be easier this way. Thank you again for everything you've done for me and Grace. And -" She stopped, tears blurring her vision.  
  
"Are you throwing me out?" He asked, slightly perplexed, especially hearing her use his given name.  
  
A tear escaped, sliding down her cheek. She swiped at it. "Look, you don't have to make excuses to leave. Just know that I wish you well and I want you to be happy."  
  
"And sending me away is going to make me happy?" He was still a little lost in the conversation.  
  
"You want to go," she stated. "Don't you?"  
  
Bosco finally understood. He knew he sounded harsh but he couldn't take the uncertainty any longer. No, he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with this woman as long as she would have him. He had let Doherty's remark get to him and then foolishly asked Sophie the same thing. She's still waiting. Seeing the uncertainty lingering, he rushed to dispel it. Without preamble, he crossed the room to where she sat on the sofa and kissed her as he'd longed to do for months now.  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
"Does that say I want to leave?" He asked, pulling back slightly.  
  
Sophie was still trying to recover. She had never expected that kiss. He's still waiting for an answer. "I -I'm not sure."  
  
"Would you like me to say more?"  
  
The way he asked it left no doubt in Sophie's mind he wasn't implying they talk. "No. That is, I -well - I'm confused. Why did you say what you did?"  
  
Now it was Bosco's turn to feel foolish. "I just let what Doherty said get to me. Forget I asked."  
  
Sophie tugged him down next to her on the sofa. "No, I won't. Do you believe that you're not good enough for me?"  
  
He remained silent a moment too long and refused to make eye contact with her.  
  
"You do," Sophie breathed, softly answered her own question.  
  
"Look, Soph, you have two college degrees, you always do the right thing, you go to church, you believe the best about everyone, you help with kids. You're a great mom," He stopped for a breath. "You're perfect."  
  
Sophie sat for a moment digesting all he'd said. "You're wrong, Maurice. I'm not perfect; no one is. Education was only my means to an end; experience can serve the same purpose. I attend church because I love God and that's how I express it amongst other ways. No, I'm not perfect. Perfect people do not give birth like I did."  
  
"But you didn't exactly plan that," he interrupted, assuming she had meant her marital status.  
  
For the first time since he'd met her, Sophie's gaze strayed from his and she remained silent.  
  
"Soph?" Bosco questioned, noting her guarded look.  
  
"Yes, Gracie was planned," she whispered, standing to put some distance between them and moving to the look out the window. The time had come.  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and moved to the window to look out into the blackened sky. "I had just turned thirty. I realize that to a man, thirty isn't that old - to a woman, especially if she's single and has not even a possible proposal on the horizon, thirty is like nailing the last thought of hope for marriage and children in a box and burying it. At least in the Midwest it is." She took a deep breath before continuing. "So that night, I made the decision to have a child before I was too old to pick it up, husband or not. I announced my plans to my family, who disapproved, as I knew they would. My feelings were never considered; I was doing a wrong, physically and morally. I knew I wanted a child and nothing or any amount of time would change that," She paused, swiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks and continued, "Within a year, I had moved here, began work and started the process to conceive."  
  
She could see his reflection in the window. Would he now leave? Was he equally repulsed by what she had done? If he chose to leave, she would let him, what else was she to do?  
  
Bosco sat silently digesting all she'd said. He was determined to keep his temper in check and doing pretty good so far. So how many men did she sleep with before one finally took? He'd admit that she had the innocent thing down pretty good. Hold it Boscorelli, maybe it was just one man; she's not Nicole, he thought. Say something! "So? You're not the first unwed mother; it's pretty much accepted anymore. I'm sure Grace's father would have stuck around."  
  
Sophia was slowly shaking her head in denial. He wasn't understanding but then she wasn't explaining very well either. This was going to be harder than she thought but he had a right to know. "Maurice, you don't understand. Yes, my marital status was a concern but it was more than that." She could see his reflection in the window; committing it to memory. "Maurice, there never was a man. At least one that I met."  
  
Bosco was really confused now and more than a little concerned about her state of mind. "And Gracie's father -?"  
  
" - is number 0243 at the NYC sperm bank," she finished softly for him.  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
The silence was deafening. Sophie kept her back to Bosco. She couldn't watch him leave. She had taken a chance telling him about Grace but knew she had to be honest with him. He deserved that much.  
  
Bosco wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He remembered the time he was shot by the nutcase he took out a second story window. Sophie's announcement rated about that high on the shock meter. He had been prepared for married man, ex-boyfriend, even worse, but he had never, ever considered artificial insemination. He knew she wasn't making this up; her values wouldn't permit it. However, it explained a lot: the disassociation with family, the guard she put up when someone referred to Gracie's father.  
  
"I'd better go."  
  
Sophie nodded. She knew this would happen. "I would appreciate if you would keep everything to yourself. For Grace."  
  
It wasn't a request. Even if it wasn't, Bosco would have purposely done anything to hurt Gracie. He had to get out of there. Now.  
  
Sophie heard the door click before she let the tears fall freely.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED - 


	7. Ch2224

DISCLAIMER: Once again, nothing is mine - except for Sophie and Grace. All my characters and actions are strictly fictitious and based upon my vivid imagination and not totally reflective of my personal beliefs.  
  
Author's note: After reviewing chapter 22, I noted some mistakes and have corrected them below. Thank you to all of those reviews. They have been a great encouragement for me, especially since I so very rarely share anything that I've written. Thank you.  
  
AND NOW -  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
The silence was deafening. Sophie kept her back to Bosco. She couldn't watch him leave. She had taken a chance telling him about Grace but knew she had to be honest with him. He deserved that much.  
  
Bosco wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He remembered the time he was shot by the nutcase he took out a second story window. Sophie's announcement rated about that high on the shock meter. He had been prepared for married man, ex-boyfriend, even worse, but he had never, ever considered artificial insemination. He knew she wasn't making that up; her values wouldn't permit it. However, it explained a lot: the disassociation with family, the guard she put up when someone referred to Gracie's father. "I'd better go."  
  
Sophie nodded. She knew this would happen. "I would appreciate if you would keep everything to yourself. For Grace."  
  
It wasn't a request. Even if it were, Bosco wouldn't have purposely done anything to hurt Gracie. He needed to get out of there. Now.  
  
Sophie heard the door click before she let the tears fall freely.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
"What's eatin' at him these days?" Ty asked Faith, having once again suffered the grunt and glare of Bosco as they crossed paths at the locker room door.  
  
Faith shrugged. She was as much in the dark as anyone else when it came to Bosco but suspected it had to do with a certain brunette and her daughter.  
  
"Bosco havin' trouble with the ladies again?" Sully asked upon entering.  
  
"I'm not sure. Why? Is he pickin' a fight again?" Faith slammed the door to her locker and started to leave, intending to once again bail her partner out of whatever trouble he'd gotten into.  
  
"No, that's why I'm askin'. He's just sittin' in the briefing room staring at the floor." Sully tossed his coat under his arm before continuing. "I thought he was seeing that girl - with the kid."  
  
"Well, I'm findin' out what's going on. Watchin' him mope around here is worse than havin' him shoot off his mouth," Faith remarked, glancing in the mirror over the sink.  
  
"At least then we just ignored him," Davis added. "This is just spooky."  
  
Faith had to agree.  
  
*********************  
  
They were in the car a whole five minutes before Faith brought it up. "What's your problem these days?"  
  
He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "Nothin'."  
  
"Then why you been walkin' around like someone died for the past six weeks?" Leave it Faith to get to the point. "Did you and Sophie fight? Is that why you haven't mentioned her lately?"  
  
"No, we didn't fight." Not exactly.  
  
"Then what's going on?" Faith was determined to get to the bottom of whatever was buggin' her partner. Even if she had to spend the whole shift askin' the same question.  
  
Maybe he should tell her. It might help. He hadn't intended to say anything out of respect for Sophie and Grace's privacy. But this was Faith; he trusted her with his life. He took a deep breath. "Sophie told me about Grace's father."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Faith prompted. "What'd she say?"  
  
"That she never met him."  
  
Faith wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"She never met him? What, was she attacked?" Faith was beginning to see why Bosco had been so distracted lately.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then how?" Faith gave a short laugh. "What? Artificial insemination?"  
  
His lack of response told Faith she'd hit the nail on the head. "You're kiddin', right?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"You're tellin' me that Sophie had a baby by artificial insemination?" Of all the things Faith thought she might hear, this didn't even make the list.  
  
To cut down on the question and answer session, Bosco told Faith what happened that night about six weeks ago, ending with his abrupt departure.  
  
Her response was less than enthusiastic. "Wow. So you just left?"  
  
Bosco squirmed. He knew how it sounded. "Yeah. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure leaving like you did and not seeing or talking to her for six weeks really endears you to her," Faith commented.  
  
"What would you have done?" Bosco asked, defenses up, although he knew he'd acted stupidly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just saying that Sophie tells you about her daughter's father, or lack of, and you treat her like she's got the plague or somethin'" She was silent a moment. "Look Bosco, you've been a different person since the first time you laid eyes on that woman - and her baby. Can you sit there and tell me if what Sophie told you changes what you feel for her and Grace? Maybe you should think about that."  
  
Bosco listened to Faith. He didn't need to think about anything. He admitted he hadn't handled the situation with Sophie very well; he just didn't know what to do at the time.  
  
Does it change what you feel for Sophie and Grace?  
  
The thought drifted through his head. He knew the answer - No, it changes nothing. He admitted some time ago that he loved them both; it didn't matter how Gracie had come to be, she was part of Sophie and he didn't want to give up either of them.  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
Sophie shut off the computer. She couldn't seem to concentrate much on her work lately and with Grace down for the night, she was left with too little to occupy her thoughts, which inevitably turned to Bosco. She missed him.  
  
She thought over the last few months. She had looked forward to the birth of her child and was content with that. Until one Sunday morning when she met a police officer who first watched over her safety and then declared her too independent to need his help; who watched her eat heaping bowls of pasta, who was with her at a time when she expected to be alone, and who treated her daughter as his own. And suddenly, she wanted more.  
  
She wondered if she shouldn't have told him about Grace's father; would it have made a difference?  
  
You weren't his type, a little voice reminded her. She had never gotten a chance to ask him about the description Kim had given her. In the end, she guessed it didn't matter since he'd left anyway.  
  
Even Grace seemed to know he was gone. At almost six months old, she was able to sit up by herself and Sophie had a feeling she would soon be mobile; she had already discovered how to get on her hands and knees but couldn't figure out what came next. However, when Sophie brought her to the living room of a morning, Gracie's dark eyes scanned the room, resting expectantly on the door as if she were waiting to hear the familiar 'Gracie- girl!" It never came.  
  
Hoping to relax, Sophie soaked in a hot lavender scented bath, baby monitor close at hand as usual.  
  
Maybe some music will help, Sophie thought, having slipped into her favorite satin chemise, still too restless to sleep.  
  
Except for the welcome lamp near the window, the room was dark, the better to match her mood, she supposed. With the sounds of Pachebel's Canon in D drifting through the room, she was gathering pillows in one corner of the sofa when she heard a soft knock on her door. It was almost midnight, who in the world was dropping by at this time of the night?  
  
He heart pounded. The only person she knew that would still be up and out at this time of the night was Bosco. Don't be ridicules, she thought. It must be someone from church with news of some misfortune to someone in the congregation.  
  
Dragging a shawl from the back of the rocker, Sophie tossed it around her shoulders and hurried to answer the door before whoever it was knocked a second time and woke Grace.  
  
She opened the door. The shawl slipped from her shoulders. "Maurice."  
  
He knew it was late but he didn't want to wait to see her. To talk to her. To apologize. Bosco drank in the sight of her. Noticing her dress, he gulped. The short, black, satin thing skimmed her trim curves, setting off her eyes even more than usual and giving him thoughts he knew would have embarrassed Sophie mercilessly.  
  
Sophie recovered first, pulling the shawl up over her shoulders, acutely aware of her state of dress. It was ridicules really. This man had been with her during childbirth; she was sure he had seen more of her than she thought. But this is different, a voice reminded her. Clutching the wrap closer, Sophie opened the door wider. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Bosco moved into the living room where soft music was playing and felt that familiar warmth greet him. He hadn't realized how much he missed it until now.  
  
"Will you excuse me a moment?" Sophie didn't give him a chance to answer as she hurried down the hall.  
  
She retrieved her robe and tightening the belt, reminded herself not to read too much into anything.  
  
She passed Gracie's room. Bosco stood at the crib studying the sleeping baby. Had he only come to check on Grace?  
  
Feeling her gaze, Bosco turned to the threshold. "She's gotten big."  
  
Sophie glanced at her daughter. She couldn't involve him in Grace's life if he were going to disappear when he felt like it. Gracie deserved more. "Yes."  
  
"I've missed her."  
  
Sophie linked her hands behind her back and turned to go back to the living room.  
  
"I've missed you." Bosco said, following her to the living room. She'd put a robe on over the black satin thing. Unfortunately, it did little to eliminate the mental picture of her that had been imprinted on his brain. He knew what was under the fluffy robe. "I shouldn't have left the way I did. I'm sorry."  
  
A frown knit her brow. He was apologizing? That made no sense. "Bosco, you don't need-"  
  
"Yes, I do," he interrupted. "I hurt you. I have a feeling you've suffered enough rejection already. You didn't need it from me. It won't happen again."  
  
Sophie never expected this. She was the one who should be apologizing. She was the one who chose to ignore the truth when confronted with it.  
  
Having decided to follow her own path, there were times when Sophie had questioned her own actions but always came to the same conclusion: what was right for one person was not always right for the next. She supposed she was the 'next person.'  
  
He was right. She had suffered the worst kind of rejection when she decided to have a child on her own. Although she had not been officially disowned, she was an outcast from her family; contacts were few and far between. She sometimes had moments when she wondered if she had cheated Gracie out of a 'normal life', having her as she did but Sophie knew that her daughter was a gift from above and had a special purpose. Sophie couldn't imagine not having her.  
  
And now it seemed she was being given another gift in the shape of the man before her - the man who knew she had had a child very unorthodoxly and still wanted her and her child. The man who seemed to think he needed to excuse his behavior.  
  
"Maurice," she began softly. "I should be asking for your forgiveness. I wasn't honest with you to begin with. Yes, I was hurt but you had nothing to do with it and I hurt you far more by trying to pretend it didn't matter."  
  
Bosco crossed the room and took her in his arms. Evidently, she thought she had wronged him.  
  
She stiffened at the contact, surprised.  
  
"Soph, both of us think we did something to the other. Why don't we just forgive ourselves and move on?" Bosco suggested, quickly adding, "from here."  
  
Sophie thought she might collapse. If Bosco's arms weren't circling her, keeping her upright, she might have. He was asking to come back. She could hold onto her hurt and pain and reject him out of fear of what might happen or might be true and lose this man she loved, imperfections and all, or she could take the step of faith that she had lived her entire life by and learn from the past and gain everything she never knew she really wanted.  
  
She searched his eyes - his heart.  
  
In response, the small, gentle, smile Bosco had seen thousands of times when she thought he wasn't looking, appeared and he drew her closer, the lavender scent she favored surrounding him, the soft velvet of her robe under his touch reminding him of her touch, and lowered his head to touch her lips with his own.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED - Are you still with me? 


	8. ch25toend

CHAPTER 25  
  
Bosco, having dropped off Sophie and Grace at Sophie's office, arrived at the station earlier than usual, causing a stir among his fellow officers but everyone refrained from remarking on it. He was a little more unpredictable these days.  
  
Faith was the only one brave enough to comment on his good mood without fear of retaliation. "So, things goin' good with you and Sophie?"  
  
He paused in his whistling to grin at her. "Couldn't be better."  
  
"We are talkin' about more than your sex life, right?" Faith couldn't resist teasing. Any time Bosco was in this good a mood, it had to be related to his sex life.  
  
The picture of Sophie in that black thing still fresh in his mind, he immediately sobered. "What brought that on?"  
  
Faith got the impression she'd stepped into dangerous territory. "I'm just sayin' every relationship you've had that put you in this kind of mood was contained to the bedroom."  
  
"Well, this isn't," he insisted. For the first time since he'd known her, Bosco regretted the many times he'd boasted of his encounters to his partner.  
  
Trying to joke him out of his bad mood, Faith commented, "What? Don't tell me you haven't spent the night with her."  
  
He didn't need to answer, Faith could read him like a book. He was glad they were the only ones in the car.  
  
"You haven't slept with her?!" she almost shrieked. This was one for the record books.  
  
"You don't need to make it sound like a crime," he confirmed defensively.  
  
Faith still in a state of shock seemed to babble with no consideration to what was coming out of her mouth. "It's just hard to believe. I mean, it's you - Mr. God's Gift to Women - and you're just sittin' there tellin' me the woman you've been seeing for months hasn't been in the sack with you? And you're still seein' her?"  
  
"You don't need to make her sound cheap," Bosco interrupted quietly.  
  
Faith continued as if he'd not spoken at all. "I mean she was pregnant when you met her and then the baby came so that's understandable but it's been a good six months or more since she had the baby and I figured by now you two would have - "  
  
"FAITH!" Bosco shouted to shut her up and get her attention. It worked. "It's more than that and you know it."  
  
He refrained from adding that sex outside of marriage went against Sophie's religious beliefs. In this day and age, he'd been flabbergasted to hear her say that but given her beliefs, wasn't surprised. Truth was, he was a little pleased. He sort of wished he could say the same thing about himself but he couldn't change the past so he wasn't going to dwell on it.  
  
She hadn't responded to his outburst, compelling him to add, "Besides, I want to take her out. I just need to find someone to keep Grace."  
  
"Why don't you ask Em?" Faith was quick to suggest.  
  
"Emily? Your kid? She can't take care of Grace!" Bosco protested.  
  
"Why not? She's certainly old enough." Faith remarked. She often found it hard to believe how mature her eldest child was. She had no doubts that Emily could watch Grace for a few hours.  
  
"You really think she would?" Bosco asked minutes later, having given the idea some thought.  
  
Faith pulled out her cell phone, dialing, and handing it to Bosco. "Ask her."  
  
After making arrangements for Emily to watch Gracie later that week, Bosco managed to talk Sophie into letting Emily stay with Grace for a while so they could go out - alone.  
  
Handing the phone back to Faith, he realized he had just made a formal date with Sophie - something he'd never done before -and he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
The next days flew and Bosco thought about taking Sophie to one of the hotels downtown that had music. He knew she liked music so he figured he was safe in doing something so neutral. He was nervous. He felt like it was his first date.  
  
He'd picked up Emily from Faith's, promising it wouldn't be too late bringing her back.  
  
Grace took to Emily immediately and after Sophie left countless instructions, he finally got Sophie into his car.  
  
She obviously had taken extra care with her appearance. He'd seen her dressed up before, going to work but tonight was different. She wore simple crepe black pants, a dusty rose colored satin camisole thing covered by a fitted lace jacket that emphasized her curves, falling lower in the back than the front and topped with a velvet wrap to ward off the evening chill. She had styled her hair in big curls which were held back from her face with a jeweled vintage headband, once again, effectively setting off her eyes and peaches-n-cream complexion. As Faith had described her once, she had the uncanny ability to look classically elegant - almost what one would see on a cameo pin.  
  
The car was silent as they drove. Unable to come up with anything better, Bosco stuck to the music thing. He hoped it was a good idea and thought it was until they got there.  
  
Immediately after walking in the bar, he spied everyone. Faith, Sully, Davis, Taylor, Doherty, Doc, Carlos and Kim sat at a group of tables that had been rearranged in order for all of them to sit together. It seemed they all had the night off.  
  
He tried to direct Sophie to the opposite side of the room before she saw them. He was too late. Holding her hand, he grudgingly followed behind her as she greeted them and took one of the remaining two empty chairs offered.  
  
"Do you want something to drink," Bosco asked, leaning over her shoulder, arranging her wrap on the back of the chair.  
  
Sophie glanced at him. "Juice."  
  
"Juice?" Bosco questioned, expecting her to add on to her answer.  
  
"Yes," she turned her attention back to the gathering of goofy-grinned faces. "What?"  
  
"Don't worry about them, Sophie," Faith answered. "They're just not used to behaving themselves in public."  
  
Sophie knew it was more than that. "Is something going on I should know about?"  
  
Glances were exchanged.  
  
Bosco returned with the orange juice for Sophie and soft drink for himself and she dismissed the goofy looks.  
  
"So, Sophie, we hear through the grapevine, you like music," Sully leaned forward. "What do you like?"  
  
Sophie glanced at Bosco. Did he talk about her at work? "Just about anything."  
  
"You sing?" Sully pressed.  
  
This time she did stare at him. What had he been saying? "A little."  
  
Sully rubbed his hands together. "Great. Let's hear you."  
  
"I don't think - " Sophie began, still staring at Bosco, who was just as stunned as she at the onslaught of questions.  
  
"Not any good?" Carlos interrupted. "We thought so."  
  
Although she knew she was being baited, Sophie let the remark get to her. It was an unspoken dare. She glanced at Bosco. He looked ready to knock a few heads together.  
  
Bosco was past knocking a few heads together. He was ready to pull his gun. How in hell did they know he and Sophie would be here tonight? He was about to suggest leaving to her when Sophie stood.  
  
"Any requests?" She asked before winding her way to the grand piano.  
  
The pianist nodded and said a few words to his band mates before the opening notes of "The Very Thought of You" floated through the bar. Out of courtesy, conversations quieted and then halted altogether when Sophie's voice, floated through the room. It was combination of innocent sensuality and deep emotion made all the more so since Sophie seemed unaware of her effect. It was clear to anyone listening that she not only heard the music but felt and appreciated it as well.  
  
Bosco was sure he had the same slack-jawed expression that everyone else did. The only time he'd ever heard her sing was the few minutes it took for her to put Grace down for the night. And that was nothing like what he was hearing now.  
  
Faith leaned over. "Damn, Bos, you said she liked to sing; you didn't say she could sing."  
  
"I didn't know," he responded as the song ended to thunderous applause and Sophie made her was back to the table.  
  
"Damn," Davis muttered.  
  
"Okay, so I was wrong," Carlos stated. "She can sing."  
  
"That's an understatement," Doc added.  
  
"You take lessons?" Doherty asked as Sophie took her seat.  
  
"Damn," Davis repeated. He couldn't seem to get anything else out.  
  
Sophie, embarrassed by the attention, colored slightly, answering, "No, no lessons."  
  
Taylor studied her skeptically. "You've never had lessons and you can sing like that?"  
  
Sophie shrugged in response. She had never given much thought to her singing ability. She just considered it a gift and left it at that.  
  
Bosco leaned over, whispering, "You got any more surprises?"  
  
That small smile he adored broke across her face. "You knew I could sing."  
  
"Not like that I didn't." He took her hand, twining their fingers and raised it to his lips, forgetting for a moment they weren't alone.  
  
"Sophie, we're all dyin' to know where you two met," Kim asked suddenly and received sharp looks from everyone else around the table, prompting her to add, "What? Everyone's just as curious as I am!"  
  
Sophie turned her attention to Kim, trying to smooth ruffled feathers. "It's fine. Actually, we met in church."  
  
There was moment of silence before the outburst.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In church?"  
  
"Bosco goes to church?"  
  
"I knew it had to be divine intervention."  
  
Sophie had expected the response and glimpsed at Bosco, who was trying to look insulted, before explaining the full chain of event of their first meeting.  
  
When Sophie excused herself to call Emily and check on Grace, Bosco had the opportunity to discover how his plans had been found out.  
  
"You need to watch who's standin' around the corner when you're makin' plans, Bos," Faith advised, looking at Ty.  
  
"You did this?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Hey, all I did was suggest a location that I heard had music, " Ty said, throwing up his hands, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.  
  
"What's wrong with Hagerty's?" Bosco asked, referring to a bar in the neighborhood of the firehouse and station.  
  
"We like a change in atmosphere sometimes," Doherty commented.  
  
"Yeah, it broadens the mind," Ty added.  
  
"Besides, we like Sophie and we never get to see her," Kim added.  
  
"I'll tell her to come around more often," Bosco said sarcastically, seeing Sophie making her way across the room.  
  
"She's sleeping," Sophie said when he inquired.  
  
As they were preparing to leave, Sophie volunteered a ride to Faith, since Bosco had to take Emily home, assuring her she was not a third wheel. Sophie bid everyone a good night and promised to bring Grace by the firehouse soon.  
  
CHAPTER 27  
  
Sophie made good on her promise over the next few weeks and often brought Gracie to the firehouse to visit while cultivating a friendship with everyone, especially Alex and Kim. Gracie appeared to have every firefighter and policeman wrapped around her finger.  
  
Then Bosco had taken her and Grace to meet his mother. That had been quite the adventure. Before he had a chance to introduce Sophie and Grace, Rose Boscorelli had accused her son of having a child and not even having the decency to tell his mother she was a grandmother until the child was almost fully grown. Sophie had had to bite her lip; Gracie was barely eight months old, hardly fully grown, and then she had hurried to explain that Bosco was not Grace's father. Only after studying Grace carefully for any sign of the Boscorelli genes had Rose accepted Sophie's admission. Then she had proceeded to announce she had every intention of spoiling Grace as every grandchild should be. Sophie had been shocked that a total stranger would take to her daughter in such a manner.  
  
Sophie and Bosco spent more and more time together, alone, with Gracie and with people they both worked with. They had no secrets between them. Bosco had opened up about his past, being raised by his mother, the trouble with his younger brother. Sophie had listened and remarked how soft his heart was. He had scoffed at that. His heart was anything but soft, ask anyone he worked with. Sophie had taken his hand and stated, "The softest hearts have the strongest shells," and then admitted she had read that but he saw the truth of the statement and realized that Sophie could see him better than anyone. She saw all his imperfections and she still loved him in spite of it.  
  
Life was grand.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 28  
  
Faith picked up the small black box. "Bos, what's this?"  
  
"Nothin'" he tried to reclaim the small box before she opened it.  
  
Too late. He waited for the explosion. The silence was worse.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Faith asked stupidly.  
  
"Well, what do you think it is?"  
  
"It looks like an engagement ring. Is that what this is?"  
  
Bosco remained silent, eyes on the road, looking at the passing traffic.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith pressed. "Did you get this for Sophie?"  
  
"No, I got it for you. Was hopin' you'd leave Fred and the kids." She wasn't going to let it go. "Of course, it's for Sophie."  
  
"How long you been plannin' this?"  
  
He shrugged in response. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd started to thinking about marriage. Probably about the time he'd taken Sophie and Grace to meet his mom.  
  
When Faith pulled the ring out for a closer look, he warned, "Careful, Gracie's ring is in there also."  
  
"Gracie's?" Faith questioned, looking in the box and finding the tiny ring.  
  
Uncomfortable, Bosco squirmed. He hadn't intended to say anything to Faith before talking to Sophie. "Yeah. I can't ask one and not the other."  
  
Faith finally understood. He was asking both Sophie and Gracie to marry him. She smiled at him, saying nothing.  
  
"What?" he asked, noticing her smile. He hated that smile. "Stupid idea?"  
  
"No, very romantic," Faith tucked the rings into the box and gave it back to her partner.  
  
Bosco couldn't tell if she was serious or just enjoying the fact she got him squirming. The silence in the car was maddening. "What?"  
  
Faith shook her head as if to clear it. "Just wondering what happened to the glory-seeking, womanizing, egotistical, hot-headed cop I used to know."  
  
He bristled at the description. "I'm the same person," he insisted.  
  
"No, you're not. You're still a good cop but you're not the same. You've got a reason to be doing this, not just because you're angry and you can take that anger out on anyone who breaks the law. You have Sophie and Gracie now and it's for them that you're doing this. You're starting to see that it could be them in the people we deal with and try to help," She paused, watching his expression. "When you gonna ask her?"  
  
He shrugged. "Can't seem to find the perfect time or place."  
  
"Bosco, it doesn't have to be the perfect time or place; it just has to be perfect between you and Sophie. Nothing else matters. Trust me, ask her the next time you see her."  
  
Bosco just hadn't expected that the next time he would see her would be at the station.  
  
Sophie was waiting, playing peek-a-boo with Gracie when he and Faith checked in. Sophie didn't appear at the station often, usually waiting across the street outside or at the firehouse for him. Considering she was still in a suit, he assumed she had come straight from work. "Soph? What goin' on?"  
  
Sophie stuffed the cloth diaper they'd been playing with in the bag and stood. "Everything's fine. I just wanted you to see this. Is it okay for you to -"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," he interrupted. "What should I see?"  
  
She smiled mysteriously. "Stay here."  
  
She walked about three feet away and knelt down, standing Gracie on the floor.  
  
Gracie smiled at him, the few teeth she had gleaming. Holding onto her mother's finger with one tiny hand, her other arm held out from her body for balance, she took a tiny step toward Bosco. And another. And another. Letting go of her mother's finger, she toddled the remaining steps to Bosco's outstretched arms as those in the station curious enough to pause in their duties erupted in applause at her accomplishment.  
  
"I thought you said she was too young to walk yet," Bosco said, looking every bit as if he had just taken his first steps, as Sophie moved closer to him.  
  
She held out Gracie's pacifier. Gracie leaned out with her mouth open to take it before playing with the radio at Bosco's shoulder. " I thought she was but sometimes they surprise you. She did that at the center today; they immediately called me down."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something - come with me," he said suddenly. He didn't wait to see if she followed.  
  
Sophie slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and hurried to catch up to Bosco, who was weaving in and out of the crowded hallway. "Bosco, what are you doing?"  
  
He led her to the empty briefing room and placed Gracie on her lap.  
  
CHAPTER 29  
  
Unknown to Bosco, Faith had seen him leading Sophie to the empty room and guessed what he was up to. Moving closer to the plexiglass windows, she shortly drew a crowd of other officers as word quickly spread that Bosco's 'friend' was in the building. The 'friend' that had caused the sudden change in the hotheaded officer and everyone wanted a peek at her.  
  
"What in hell is going on?"  
  
Faith turned just in time to step in front of the captain before he barged in of Bosco. "Sir -"  
  
"Who is that woman? What's Boscorelli done this time?" His trouble with Bosco seemed to be never-ending. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He started to step around Faith and try to correct Bosco's mistake once again.  
  
Faith was a little more adamant as she again, blocked his path. "Sir! The woman Bosco is with is Sophie, sir, and I believe he's trying to propose to her, sir."  
  
The captain was only half-listening to Faith. "Propose what?"  
  
Faith tried to maintain respect for her superior but he was causing her to miss the real action. "Marriage, sir."  
  
The captain finally seemed to understand what he had been about to interrupt and stared at Bosco and the woman with as much interest as everyone else seemed have.  
  
Bosco had stopped his pacing and now stood before her. Even Gracie was still, content with her pacifier, on her mother's lap.  
  
The crowd of officers held their breath, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
CHAPTER 30  
  
Sophie sat patiently. She knew that when Bosco was trying to talk about how he felt, the best thing was to remain silent. He would eventually get around to what he was trying to say. So far, they'd covered that he loved her and Gracie and Sophie felt the same about him, that Sophie was different from any woman he'd ever known and he never wanted to cause her or Gracie any pain or grief. And then he stopped and just watched her.  
  
Working for attorneys, Sophie was used to having to search for real meanings in long speeches so she sat waiting for him to say something more. Not that having the man she loved tell her he felt the same wasn't enough; she was just confused at what brought it on. Surely not Gracie showing off her first steps.  
  
Bosco moved and Sophie concentrated on giving him her full attention. He stepped forward and set an open jeweler's box on the desk before her. The white gold ring flashing against the black velvet.  
  
Sophie met Bosco's gaze.  
  
Bosco braced his arms against the desk. "Marry me?"  
  
She remained silent so long that Bosco wasn't sure she heard him. Either that or she was trying to let him down easy.  
  
"Yes. Oh, yes," he heard her whisper and letting out the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, took her hand, placing the ring on the appropriate finger. She leaned forward to kiss him. "What about Gracie?" he asked just before her lips touched his.  
  
She sat back. "Gracie?" What was he talking about?  
  
He focused his attention on the chubby-cheeked girl. "What'cha say, Gracie- girl?"  
  
Gracie paused in her vigorous workout on her pacifier to smile at him from around the thing before resuming.  
  
He glanced at Sophie. "Is that a yes?"  
  
Sophia's control left and tears streamed down her face as Bosco took the tiny ring, slipped it onto Gracie's finger and leaned forward to kiss her soft curls.  
  
"Love you," she whispered before his lips covered hers.  
  
For the second time in an hour, the stationhouse exploded in applause.  
  
Bosco and Sophie jumped apart at the outburst realizing the small crowd had witnessed the proposal. Sophie saw the humor and joy in the situation before Bosco but it didn't take long for him to realize it didn't matter. Even Gracie was squealing in delight around the pacifier still clutched firmly with her teeth.  
  
It was going to be a while before he could live this one down, Bosco knew, but he wouldn't have changed anything. Sophie was going to marry him.  
  
Despite her reservations on public displays of affection, Bosco pulled her into his arms again.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The bride wore a cream-colored vintage style gown she made. Draped in lace, chiffon and delicate pearls, she was the very image of romance down to her shoes which she had adorned to be just as unique. The groom wore a black tuxedo - for his bride, of course. Their daughter wore a simple rose- colored dress she was constantly clutching between her hands, her Shirley Temple curls dancing in her excitement.  
  
The ceremony was small and simple, a handful of witnesses and close family, both bride's and groom's.  
  
Bosco had been with Sophie on the numerous occasions she would telephone her family. And he had been with her when she'd telephoned them to inform them of her impending wedding and invited them to the ceremony. To her surprise, they accepted and plans were made for their flight and hotel arrangements.  
  
He had been with her at the airport, holding Grace in one arm and Sophie in the other. She had admitted to being nervous about seeing them again; it had been so long and they had never met Grace. To say the reunion had been a tearful one was an understatement. Whatever their differences were when Sophie moved to the city were forgiven and forgotten.  
  
He had stood back with Grace, while Sophie embraced her parents and sisters, waiting for his official introduction as Grace's father. The adoption had been finalized a few days earlier. Not that he needed an adoption proceeding to know Grace was his daughter but now his name was on the birth certificate instead of the 'unknown' that was previously listed where the father's name was to be. Everything was legal and official.  
  
The bride and groom said their vows before Pastor Thomas Howell and exchanged the simple matching band inscribed with the partial verse from Song of Solomon 2:16, 'I am my beloved's.'  
  
And they were.  
  
A reception was held at a hotel banquet hall after the ceremony. Already trimmed for the holiday season, the flowers of roses, lilies, gardenias and ivy only added to the festivities and romantic air. Who didn't love a holiday wedding?  
  
Watching her from across the room, Bosco once again lost himself in the woman who was now his wife. The vintage dress she wore suited her. Fitting snugly through the bodice, it fell in soft folds from a raised waistline, almost to the floor. Simple and chic.  
  
"I think we lost him again, guys."  
  
He heard Davis remark to Sully and Jimmy, and forced his mind back to the conversation at hand. "What?"  
  
The three men stood grinning at him. Jimmy spoke up first, just to rattle his cage a little more. "We were just thinking of going to kiss the bride."  
  
Bosco leveled his gaze on the fireman. It was well known how protective Bosco was of Sophie and Grace. "Just try it," he muttered before joining his wife and daughter.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Bosco," Sophie whispered, her gaze centered on something across the room. "look."  
  
Bosco followed the direction of her gaze and couldn't help the surge of pride at the sight.  
  
Gracie, decked out in her rose colored dress, cream ruffle-bottomed bloomers peeking out from beneath the hem, lacy ankle socks and patent leather shoes, stood completely still, with the exception of her vigorous workout on her ever-present pacifier. Before her, seated at a table, Sully was listening with half an ear to Ty and Alex, sipping at the glass of punch before him. Other than a cautious glance at Grace, he gave no indication that the child was even present. Taking a few steps closer, Gracie suddenly popped out her pacifier, and grinning, held it out to Sully. Her token of friendship.  
  
Cautiously, Sully held out his hand to receive the offered slobber-coated thing, and then gently laid it on the table before resuming his observation of the festivities.  
  
Clearly not the response she had expected given that she'd just offered her most prized possession to her new friend, Grace proceeded to politely climb up and settle herself on a startled Sully's lap. She spied Ty and Alex smiling and watching her with interest, she gave them what Mommy said was her prettiest smile before reclaiming her 'suckie' and making herself comfortable on her friend's lap.  
  
Sophie and Bosco watched the scene with a bit of embarrassment and great amusement over Grace's presumption. Sully looked slightly uncomfortable; Davis and Taylor were desperately trying not laugh and egg the child on.  
  
"Well, I can't say she'll make many enemies," Bosco commented, glancing at his wife. "Shall we rescue him?"  
  
Gracie spied her parents approaching and proudly smiled around her pacifier.  
  
Bosco apologized to Sully. "Grace seems to think all she needs to do is smile and she'll get her way."  
  
"You mean she doesn't?" Sully asked, feeling more comfortable with the little girl who was struggling to climb from him onto the table.  
  
Sophie moved the glass that Gracie was reaching for as Bosco tried to take the child from Sully. Grace scrambled back into Sully's lap, just before Bosco managed to grab her.  
  
"Bosco, she's fine, go be with your wife; I don't mind." Sully waved him away and sat Grace on the edge of the table before him, playfully pulling at the pacifier in Grace's mouth, earning squeals of laughter from the little girl. Bosco and Sophie had been dismissed.  
  
****************************  
  
"You're happy, aren't you, Bosco?" It was the first time Faith has been able to approach her partner alone.  
  
What brought that on? Bosco studied Faith a moment before answering. "Yeah. Why you askin'?"  
  
"I wasn't really askin' just makin' sure. You look happy." Faith watched her own spouse keeping their son from finding trouble as eleven-year old boys were prone to do. Her daughter had appointed herself as Gracie's nanny for the day and rescued a piece of cake the child was attempting to grab from ending up everywhere but where it should.  
  
"You sure you don't mind taking Gracie for a few days?" Bosco asked again. He asked that at least once a day since Faith and Fred had made the offer.  
  
"Bos, you're not taking Gracie with you and Sophie." She watched Emily run after the giggling bundle of energy. "Besides, Emily and Charlie have been looking forward to having her there."  
  
"She's just not been away from us for so long," he worried.  
  
"Bosco, she'll be fine. Now shut up before your wife hears you." Faith noticed Sophie making her way over to them.  
  
The newlyweds automatically intertwined fingers. Faith wondered if they made a conscious decision to do that or was it so right and automatic that it just happened when they were together? She suspected the latter. She discreetly moved away, giving them a moment of privacy.  
  
"Love you," he whispered next to her ear, his breath tickling.  
  
Smiling, she whispered back, "You too. Happy?"  
  
"Not really," he answered nonchalantly. "Now I have the old ball and chain to put up with."  
  
Squeezing his hand, she confirmed. "Yes, you do, until your dying day."  
  
"Which won't be for a long, long time," he said, bringing their entwined fingers up to press a kiss to her hand. He knew she worried when he was on duty but she also knew being a cop was part of him and she accepted it.  
  
The music which had been playing during the reception suddenly stopped and everyone's attention was drawn to Faith who stood near the refreshment table.  
  
"Being Bosco's partner for so long, I was elected to come up with something special to commemorate this occasion," She turned her attention to the newlyweds. "We hope you enjoy what we've prepared and hope you'll forgive us if you don't."  
  
The lights dimmed, leaving the glow of the Christmas lights and Sophie threw a silent question to Bosco who, holding Grace, only shrugged. What was going on?  
  
Faith nodded to Sully who had situated himself at the piano. Sophie recognized the tune as her favorite arrangement of 'Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring' at the same time the pictures flashed on the screen which had been dropped from the ceiling.  
  
Sophie gasped. Many of the photos she recognized. She had taken them. They were snapshots really, everyday things: Grace with Bosco, Bosco alone, Gracie with Jimmy, Alex and Ty and the guys from the firehouse and precinct. Many she didn't recognize and didn't remember them being taken, especially since she was in them. Sophie with Gracie and Bosco in the park, Sophie and Bosco alone and together, with friends at work and play.  
  
Sophie watched the screen, overwhelmed at the outpouring of friendship reflected on the screen, both for her and Bosco.  
  
The music switched to Sophie's favorite, Pachebel's 'Canon in D', and the images became more personal. Snapshots of Grace's baby dedication just a few weeks prior, when she'd refused to leave Bosco's arm and he'd willingly stood with Sophie before the congregation holding Grace; her favorite picture of Bosco and Grace asleep on the sofa and various photos from the wedding: the ring exchange, heads bowed in prayer, the first kiss as husband and wife.  
  
By the time Sully played the last note and the lights brought up, Sophie was wiping the tears as Faith raised her glass in a toast finishing with, "You compliment each other and prove love will work wonders on anyone - even Bosco."  
  
Sophie later discovered it had been Faith's idea to have anyone and everyone taking candid photos of Sophie, Grace and Bosco on a continual basis - almost to the point of setting up surveillance on them. When Faith asked if she didn't think something was going on when so many pictures were being taken, Sophie had to admit she'd not noticed many times that a camera was even around.  
  
She was saved from further comment by her husband wanting to dance with his wife.  
  
With his wife in his arms, Bosco remarked that Faith had many times said his outlook on life would change one day.  
  
"And?" Sophie prompted.  
  
"It did."  
  
"How?"  
  
Bosco was silent for a moment before answering, "It must be you."  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Being an incurable romantic, did you really think it wouldn't have a happy ending? I want to thank everyone who encouraged me as I wrote this. Going through a rough time personally, writing this was an outlet for me, allowing my imagination to soar. I hope, for a time, it allowed everyone to believe in happy endings. 


End file.
